Hot Fuzz
by sidraTheater
Summary: A roller coaster of emotion that begins with romance and is only followed by death, torture, and chaos. Will their relationship survive, or will THEY even survive? Rated HARD M for Sex, Drugs, Language, Violence, and screwing with your emotions.
1. Intrologue

**Hello everyone! So ive been browsing fanfiction for years now ( probably since I was 13….wayyyyy back in the 2008-2011 range….my age will remain a secret) and I wrote a couple fanfics on the past on an account I don't even remember the username for… anyways after seeing Zootopia I found my second ever OTP….I know I'm a lame fanboy…shut up. But Nick and Judy were so perfect I instantly started reading every single M-rated (or T if I ran out of M stuff to read….I blew through an 80K story in a couple hours) romantic fic I could find. I am currently following 40 of them (yeah, I know) and instead of constantly being bored with waiting for content to be released (yeah, I KNOW) I decided to write my own. Being busy with college and work and life I haven't written anything in a year or so, so I may be a bit rusty but I hope that you will like the story I will craft. Knowing there are people out there like me who don't like waiting for good things I will try to update this story EVERY SINGLE DAY…. With chapters at LEAST 4k words long!...Now I know you might think "oh hey look at over here, well LIFE happens buddy and you'll slip and I'll catch you!" Well…yeah probably but ill make sure to at least post an update on the rare occasion I can't get an entire chapter finished or I get the cursed writers block.**

 **Okay, so with my intro out of the way let's get to the story…**

 **BUT FIRST MAJOR WARNING!**

 **This Story Contains:**

 _ **Sex…. VERY DESCRIPTIVE SEX…I know how much people enjoy it because I am one of them…..also LOTS of sexual jokes, innuendos, and general fucking around**_

 _ **Swearing….its part of language and its fucking fantastic for gripping dialogue**_

 _ **Drugs….most people do 'em , myself included (don't worry im not a heroin addict, pot is legal in 4 states and 5 countries anyways…..where do you think the greatest writers got their ideas?...Shakespeare didn't come up with the Tempest sober people!) ALSO it's a cop story….cops arrest drug users**_

 _ **Violence….because you can't have bad-assery without it**_

 _ **And last but certainly not least…DANK MEMES!**_

… _ **.kidding…..**_

 _ **But there will be some offensive humor….set as HUMOR….so I better not get anyone crying to me about hurt feelings, capiche?**_

 **If you don't like any of these things. Or they make you cringe, trigger, or just generally pussy out….i STRONGLY advise you not to read this story….you may go now…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **They gone?!...Excellent! Now that I have weeded out the fuckboys and pussies (FULL cat pun intended….cmon it's a Zootopia story…you REALLY thought you were gunna avoid animal puns? HA!)**

 **Let the story begin:**

Nick groaned as the dim sunlight stung his eyes. Transitioning from an amber hue to the full-fledged golden beam it would become at noontime. He groaned as his eyes slowly inched open, not wanting to move a single muscle yet, he unlocked his phone and was blinded by the screen brightness. ' _Fuck"_ he thought, realizing he had been absent minded enough to let it stay full luminosity before he passed out the night before. Quickly sliding the adjustment bar down to a minimum, he took his time in focusing his eyes at the screen; the clock read 5:30am. _"How the fuck did I get roped into waking up this early on a Monday morning"_

He silently judged himself for a couple seconds before realizing that he had 2 new messages from Judy:

" **Hey Nick, you up? Just about to head over and grab you for some breakfast, Snarlbucks sound okay?"**

He looked beneath it

" **Well I guess I'll just have to waltz right into your apartment and wake you up myself"**

That one was sent at 5:10am….Judy only lived 15 minutes away at the most. He didn't hear any knocking on his door… so she wasn't here yet. He resolved that she would be here any minute so he should probably get some pants on, while sleeping natural was more comfortable it didn't make the best for greeting your best friend/coworker at five in the morning. He locked his phone and mentally prepared himself to get up. This was always the hardest part. He could do it in his head, picture himself leaping from underneath the covers into a fresh outfit of stylish clothes, sliding into the kitchen as his BluTooth speaker blared his favorite tunes, ready to make some delicious breakfast…but when he stopped he was still lying on his side in bed, another 5 minutes wasted. He groaned and shifted himself to his other side, at least now he was facing the edge of the bed, or at least he would be, if there wasn't a rabbit on it.

Hold up.

 **WHAT**

"Hey Sleepyface, wondered when you were finally going to get up"

His scream shook the room, but not Judy.

"What the FUCK are you doing?!" He bellowed, flabbergasted that she was just lying on the bed right next to him, in full police uniform, a devious smirk on her face, exactly the same gloating smirk she always had when she outsmarted him. Wall, not exactly the same one. This one had a tinge of lust mixed in as well. Her face transfixed him for a moment, as if he was trying to figure out the lustful impurity in her smile

"Enjoying the view" She pulled out her phone from her chest pocket and took a quick picture before he realized. In the whirlwind of astonishment he seemed to have thrown his only bodily covering fabric in a random direction, thus exposing himself to the very curious, and right now, satisfied bunny. Quickly attempting to cover his privates, though at this point there really was no reason, he scampered to his blanket and make himself a temporary toga.

"Okay, one, Judy you are deleting that this instant or your parents are finding out that you have three bottles of Tundra Carrot Vodka in your apartment, and two of said bottles are completely empty" She stopped grinning.

"Two, how the flying FUCK did you get in here?!" Her grin returned.

"Dumb fox, you told me where your spare key was last week, so seeing as you weren't awake yet and your neighbor got mad at me for banging on your door this early in the morning, I thought I'd let myself in and cook you breakfast…..I gotta say, I took a bet with you being a heavy sleeper but I am SOO glad I was right." He stared at her. _"God dayumn she's good, I'd rather impale myself on a bed of rusty spikes than even think about pissing her off"_ His mind rewinded to the middle of her sentence. _"Cook you breakfast….food?...she made food?!"_

"You made food Carrots?" He wasn't even mad anymore, and started speed-walking toward the kitchen, still enrobed in his makeshift toga.

Judy rolled her large amethyst eyes "Males, only two ways to please them: through the stomach or through the cock"

"You got that right Carrots…ooh! You made BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!?" She could hear Nick squeal with delight _"Although food worked, I would have rather taken option B this morning, ugh….Judy…don't think that…you're disgusting…..you can't let him find out…."_ After a couple seconds of mentally wrestling with herself to keep her feelings a secret, she climbed off his bed and joined him in the kitchen for some pancakes.

" _Ugh..fuck…not telling him I'm in heat all week is going to fucking kill me…but I can't risk anyone else finding out…hell….I don't even know if he likes me like that…"_

 **Hey! I know this was really short but I wanted to finish it before I went to bed tonight, and I have work in the morning so I can't stay up for hours more and make this as long as I want.**

 **Still, this was just the intro and it sort of set things up. I will update tomorrow night maybe around 3am EST…hey….you want long chapters right? Anyways reviews are MUCH appreciated and so are follows and favs. Next chapter should have some POVs in it , both Nick and Judy.**

 **Night :3 ~Sidra~**


	2. Let Us Begin

**Wow you guys! I NEVER expected 32 follows in less than 24 hours! So this chapter should be a lot longer and hopefully more meaty...in more ways than one! I heard from you and ill try to make Nick and Judy more faithful to the OC versions, after all that's the Nick and Judy I love**

 **Anyways here's today's chapter, as promised**

 _(Nick POV)_

I stared at her as she ate, bit creepy? Maybe….but I didn't bother to look anywhere else, there just wasn't anything as interesting as her in the room…..well ok maybe I was…. But the mirror was in the bathroom and I was content sitting there eating my blueberry pancakes that Carrots had cooked up for me.

Me.

She didn't break into my house just to harass me or scare me like I would have done…..she found a way in so she could make me food and wake me up herself…..god what a strange bunny she was. I chucked to myself, amused that I had somehow been lucky enough to find myself a friend who landed me a stable job AND who would sneak in to my own apartment just to make me breakfast. Looking back on my history I couldn't think of anything that would warrant such kindness, sometimes I honestly thought I would just wake up to Finnick about to crack my skull with his baseball bat if I didn't get up and buy him that jumbo pop so we could make some cash. I remembered his words when I overslept for the first time, and the last time:

"HEY! OOPA-LOOMPA FUR! GET THE FUCK UP OR I SMASH YO FUCKIN SKULL IN BITCH! We 'supposed to be out there forty goddamn minutes ago, I can only hustle 'til 6 tonight, Johnny 'nicked a kilo of 'nip an we gotta get it out on the street before the fuzz find it an' lock his ass up a fourth time!"

Those were the days…not great days….just…days. Finnick and I still stayed in touch after the savage case. He thinks he gets a free pass now because he's "cool wit da fuzz now, dawg" He still hustles drugs with his other buddies, so I don't actively pursue his company in case I get caught up in a drug bust and am faced with either the option to arrest his tiny ass or go to jail with it. He was funny though, such attitude from such a tiny animal….he reminded me a lot of Judy in that respect, actually.

That's where the similarities respectively began and ended however, Judy was a completely different storm to prepare for. She liked me a lot, so I didn't have to board up my metaphorical windows too often, but I did occasionally push her over the line with my teasing. THAT'S when she got scary. Remembering the time when we were on patrol and I jokingly acted savage….well to me it was a joke….some bunnies are too dumb to understand dark humor I guess. Anyways she ended up tazing me and muzzling me for it. She made me keep the deathtrap on for FIVE HOURS because she wasn't convinced that I was joking, or because she liked seeing me suffer….it was probably a bit of both.

When she was nice though, it was as if the sun would never set and the stars aligned specially for me….she made me feel like a child….or at least what I imagined a happy child would feel like. My soul vibrated emotions of pure bliss when we were enjoying ourselves. Bogo didn't name us team of the month for our first 3 months in a row just because I was clever, the chemistry between us when things were sailing smoothly was so perfect it would make Woolter White jealous. I laughed at my own joke, something that wasn't too abnormal for me. I was a funny guy, what could I say? And Judy actually laughed at some of my jokes too. I finally fazed back into reality to find her staring at me with a quizzical look plastered across her façade.

"What's so funny?" She asked, realizing I had just been sitting there staring at her while softly chuckling to myself, lost in my thoughts.

"Dumb bunny, c'mon its almost six o'clock, we have to get to Bogo before he thinks twice about giving us team of the month again" I gave her my sly smile, _"four in a row would be nice"_ I thought to myself. I stood and brought my empty, syrupy plate to the sink.

 _(Judy POV)_

" _What was that damned fox thinking about"_ I wanted to push him over and make him tell me, forcefully…..make that damned, stupid, cocky, handsome…slim…..sexy… _"gah!"_ I shook my head, _"Damn hormones"_ I thought, they were getting harder to control today and it was only Monday. How would I survive the rest of the week being around Nick? It was bad enough I had to have a crush on him BEFORE I came into heat…now the urge to drop-kick him back onto his bed and have him ravage me like the savage beast I knew he was deep down was unbearable.

" _Shit, was he chucking because he could tell?"_ Lust was wiped clear with fear…..what If he knew that I was in heat? Did he actually do his research on rabbits and knew when it would strike? I paused for a moment…Nick…..research? HA! This time it was me who silently chucked to themselves. Even with our cases that actually interested him, the only research that fox ever did was to go out and trick people into confessing. I had to admit, he was pretty good at it, but he would never look up anything in text form, even if his phone was a gateway to the infinite knowledge of the internet. Nick only used his phone for three things: texting, calling and playing music.

Nick's taste in music was almost as interesting as him, I originally thought he would listen to that rap shit that Finnick does, but I got lucky; Nick loved classic rock and some really weird type of rock called "prog" I had no idea what it meant but it was interesting. He'd put it on sometimes on long car rides to my parents' or when we were just content in each others company on patrol and wanted to listen to something. I liked a couple songs: Roundabout by Yes, 2112 by a band called Rush, and A change of seasons by Dream Theater.

 **Quick interruption here. No I am not going to change any song or band names as I mention them.**

 **1\. It is easier to look them up and listen to them, and**

 **2\. It would take forever to think of all the puns…. And most of them probably wouldn't even be funny.**

Nick was a true friend though, he didn't hog the stereo 24/7 and overplay his music, he let me have control over the sound system when I politely asked….okay more like when I pulled out the carrot pen recorder and played back something he DID NOT want to hear. It's not like I had to force him, he actually liked my music taste, I just liked fucking with him. He deserves it once in a while for all he does to me!

As if he was reading my mind, he positioned himself directly behind my chair, looming over me like an orange thundercloud ready to rain down on my parade. I didn't know what he was going to do next, but I did know that I should prepare myself….

"Hey Carrots, you gunna hand me your plate or just let the syrup cool and harden into a mess?"

I swear if I didn't have fur on my face…. I would be redder than him right now.

 _(Nick POV)_

What was up with Judy today? I didn't dare ask her in fear of her wrath, but she seemed different than normal... I just asked her for her plate and she turned around like I was going to attack her. I wonder sometimes if she fears me…..I know it's a stupid thought but it occasionally crosses my mind. She is prey and I am a predator…..maybe she'll always be scared of me… _"does that mean we can never be more than friends?"_ I shook my head as I dropped her plate in the sink next to mine, she wouldn't want to be more than friends anyways, at least not with me.

We strolled into the precinct a few minutes early like usual, I could tell Judy liked time to socialize before beginning the workday. Our co-workers were fairly nice, some had come around in the three months since the savage case, others….not so much. I didn't really mind, we knew who our friends were and we didn't let the less favorable mammals bring us down.

"Moooorniiiinngggg Juuuudyyyy" Clawhauser sung out in a cheerful greeting tune, "And good morning Officer Wilde, bit strange to see you come in this early in the morning….and side by side with Hopps no less….. did something happen between you two?"

"Nope, sorry big guy but she just decided to get me coffee this morning, had a Snarlbucks coupon." I cleverly pieced together a lie and forcefully….assisted Judy to the meeting room. I didn't want Ben getting any ideas when it came to us. Whether they were true or not, whatever came out of his mouth spread around the officer faster than his species can run.

The other officers were sitting down in attendance for the morning chiefly briefing, Judy and I climbed/hopped up to our usual seat together. We had to share one, seeing as the classroom wasn't sized for different, smaller species like us. Mostly because no one ever thought there would be an officer our size, especially not a rabbit or a fox….and DEFINITELY not a fox/rabbit team working together. It's as if the expectations of the force were thrown upside down on fire into a gas tanker… Boom….nothing left.

Bogo thumped in a few moments later, reading specs balanced on his brow. He read off some assignments to other teams, dismissed them, and when he finally got to us, his secret favorites, he took off his glasses and smiled, a rare sight for most, but we got our fair share of glimpses.

"Alright you two, follow me into my office, I have quite the special assignment for you" Me and Judy's ears perked up as if on cue to be called to attention. We both looked at each other with growing curiosity….usually for cases, even rather large ones, he briefed us in the classroom… this was new. Not sure whether to be frightened or anticipating we slowly tailed him into his office, the dark theme of the room used to frighten us. Now, its calm and comforting, we had a few good laughs with Bogo in here, never would have pegged him as much of a gossiper, but he always notices things most mammals miss.

"Alright you two, you may be wondering why I brought you in here instead of explaining your case like normal" Carrots and I nodded, still perplexed.

"Well I have some good news, you're going to be tackling your first undercover mission!" His face lit up like a Gazelle concert, probably expecting the same of us, sorry to say we disappointed..

"Uhm sir…. With all due respect…. Aren't undercover missions usually for more experienced long-term officers and detectives?" I nodded, she was right. "Sir I've only been on the force for three months and I have virtually no experience with undercover"

"Don't bullshit me Wilde, you have your street smarts, which we can't teach, and Hopps is great at acting, as I hear from a little lamb in prison. You two will be going undercover to bust a large-scale drug operation in the ghettos of Savannah Central; Nick, you will be yourself as most people in the area would easily recognize you on first sight, Judy you will masquerade as his loose girlfriend who is just a teensy bit too comfortable with drugs: Selena. The drug in question is Crack Cocaine, known otherwise as smack, crack, coke, and flour. We have intel that a gang there recently acquired around five-hundred kilos of the stuff and, oddly enough, instead of breaking it up and selling it around via distribution, they want a big one-time cash grab and plan to sell the whole amount to a single buyer. You will be building up a reputation in order to be at a level of respect to purchase said drugs. Once the transaction has a place and a time, we will converse again to discuss our plan of arrest. Now, do you think you are up to the task?"

It was a lot to take in, we would have to live in the ghetto for a while, and fit in. That meant studying their slang, mannerisms, and lifestyle. Luckily, I knew just the person who could help with that.

 _(Judy POV)_

" _HIS WHAT?!"_ I screamed internally at Bogo, a visible scowl forming on my face. I would have to be his drug-addict girlfriend? Girlfriend I could picture, and honestly would make this week more…interesting…considering my current condition. Although I had no idea how I would keep my hands off of him…what bothered me more was the fact that I would have to do….drugs….the one thing a good bunny….or especially a good cop… should EVER do!

I looked over at Nick, he had than damn smirk plastered on his muzzle again…I could tell his was thinking something….but not knowing what that was, was getting to me lately. Still, if he didn't seem too daunted by infiltrating a drug gang, then I guess I couldn't pussy out either.

"Okay sir! We'll do it!" I forced a boost of confidence and smiled at him.

"Excellent! You two will get your new address delivered to you tonight, now I advise you go home and prepare, it will be quite a shift." Bogo waved us out of his office and closed the door. I turned to Nick, he was still as smug as he was thirty seconds ago….. I had to find out what that damn grin meant.

"Hey, why do you look so amused foxy? Know something I don't about this little trip?" He turned to me and winked, I almost blushed…almost.

"Well, luck be with us, I just happen to know a certain little fox who would be glad to assist us in our little paid excuse to get completely fucked up on illegal substances, party with strangers, and probably wake up the next morning regretting the whole thing." It wasn't until now…..that I truly realized what I had signed up for….this wasn't an undercover drug bust….it was a fucking nightmare…

 **Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, 2.5K should be fine for tonight right? I tried to delve a bit more into the action this time, as well as explaining the characters inner musings.**

 **I should upload tomorrow around the same time, if not earlier. Now that I've established a plot foundation, the rest should flow out like butter!...because butter…flows?**

 **Anyways, please Review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed it! It means sooooo much to me!**

 **Peace ~sidra~**


	3. Moving In

**Wow you guys, 43 followers? This deserves a victory toot-toot, and another chapter! Also, for those of you like me, who want some other great stories to read when you're waiting for this one here's some im personally following and highly recommend:**

 **Submerged, or Sinking?** **By DrMCPacco**

 **Zootopia: To Find The One** **and** **Zootopia 2: Panda Town** **by Oblivioux**

 **Sad Judy** **and it's sequel** **Sad Nick** **by FriteWag**

 **ZBI – Zootopia Bureau of Investigation** **by WhiteeFoxclaw1990**

 **The Good Cop and the Bad Cop – Zootopia** **by Joltthejolteon**

 **I Love Him but Does He Love Me? (Zootopia Fanfic)** **by Northo Parthae**

 **Diamond in the Rough** **by Shmandabell**

 **Zootopia – In the Days That Followed** **by azyiks**

 **Goodnight Kiss** **by raiderfox**

 **Zootopia: Hardboiled** **by Doctorre**

 **And** **Nine-Two-One** **by H8orade**

 **These are just 11 out of the 46 I am following, so you guys can PM me for the full list if you'd like it.**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter at hand, this should be a good one!**

 _Nick POV_

"Well Carrots, what say we go get a shake in celebration of our little assignment here? I could certainly use one, and after all I gotta pay you back for this morning." I could use a little relaxation before we step into completely unknown territory as well, we usually got milkshakes after we completed a successful mission but I could tell that she was a bit conflicted and doubtful of our success on this one. She was always the go-getter, the emotional juggernaut of us, but even she had her limits. She refused to let that show as she smiled in agreement and we walked out of the station, waving goodbye to the jiggly jell-o pouch that sat at the front desk known as Benjamin Clawhauser.

After a short walk down the street we arrived at our favorite joint, Supreme Shakedown, the logo on the front of the building above the door always made me laugh because it was two milkshakes in a wrestling ring, one about to chokeslam the other, the artist had thought it comedic to add silly faces to the frozen drinks and apparently it worked. I opened the door and allowed her to walk in first, under my arm, I quickly pat myself on the back for being such a gentleman and followed her in.

The theme of wrestling wasn't just for the sign, the entire interior of the restaurant was decorated in Zootopia Wrestling Entertainment memorabilia, even the shakes were named after famous wrestlers like The Cantseeme: a strawberry kiwi shake based on the phrase of John Clawna, The Rockshake: a luscious dark chocolate shake named after Dwhine "The Rock" Jumpson, The Hulk: a bright green mint shake for Hulk Howlgan, and The Undfurtaker: a dark blueberry shake with whipped cream mist, it was my personal favorite. We approached the counter where a nice lynx was at the register.

"Hi, I'll have one Undfurtaker shake for me and a Rockshake for my cute partner here" I ordered.

"That will be 12 bucks sir" I handed him the money.

"Wow prices sure have gone up huh?" I turned to Carrots, who looked like she was going to murder me and call it in as a suicide.

"Sure…" She grunted out, pissed, but not completely because I did just buy her chocolate; which came only second to carrots on her favorite food list. We grabbed our drinks at sat down at a small table by the window. Once she was happily sipping away she decided to open up conversation about the case.

"So what's our plan? Just go around buying drugs until they notice us and we can offer them money?" She asked.

"Pretty much" I grinned, she didn't.

"I'm going to talk to Finnick and he can help us get some connections for the transactions as well as help us learn how to blend in on the street, and by us I mean you, Carrots"

"Hey! I can blend in pretty good!" She protested.

"Listen cuddlefluff, I bet you know nothing about street life, first off how would someone from the street write it?"

"They wouldn't because they can't read or write" She grinned and took another sip of her milkshake, feeling pretty smug about her answer like she had aced a spelling bee.

"Nice try dumb bunny, but one: that's offensive, two: it's actually S-t-r-3-3-t l-y-f-e, and three: if you use a normal font to write it you'd be beaten savagely" It was my turn to sip my milkshake and grin smugly. The look of defeat spread across her face and I kind of felt bad.

"Ugh, this mission is going to be the death of me" She sighed, exasperated.

"Awh cheer up Carrots, it won't be that bad I mean we get to party, like we get _paid_ to party, what's a better mission than that?"

"I guess…"

We walked back to my car parked at the station; a Volewagen Golf GTI, It wasn't anything extremely quick or luxurious but I enjoyed driving it around corners and it was good on gas mileage. We hopped in and she beat me to the aux cord, by the time I stopped at a red light we were halfway through Daft Punk's Aerodynamic solo, both of us air-guitaring in unison. I'm sure we were getting quite a lot of stares from the other drivers our height, but it didn't matter. We were having a good time, and it might be a while before we did again.

By the time we pulled in to my usual parking spot out in front of her apartment, Face to Face was just starting to get to the chorus. Sadly she had to leave and take her phone with her.

"Soo I'll see you tomorrow at our new address?" She asked, not really seeming sure if she was ready yet.

"Of course Carrots, I'll be there" I gave her a little smile to re-assure her that everything was going to be all right.

I waved goodbye and began driving to my apartment, putting on some Beatles to calm my nerves a bit, you really can't be anxious when With or Without You is on…only chill. I began to think about what was in store for us, infiltrating a criminal gang; known for theft, arson, kidnappings, drug trafficking, and murder. If it wasn't for the soothing music I would have shivered…were we ready for this? I knew we were a good team, and as cops we could handle this… but as friends? Recently I had been thinking about Judy a lot, she was just so amazing. She treated me like no other mammal had: with respect. I liked being in her company and whether it was work or play we always found a way to have a good time. She helped me out of a hole in my life I didn't even know I was in.

But did I like her _more_ than a friend?

I leaned back in my seat more, a bit aggravated that this light was taking a while to turn green. I mean, she was always on my mind now…would I actually be interested in dating her? The answer must have been absolute because I didn't need time to think about it. Yes. I would like to be in a relationship with her. I occasionally daydreamed about what it would be like for us to be a couple. I knew I was attracted to her, and that I wasn't the only one wanting her cute rear end. I often caught other mammals staring at her quite curvy physique. She occasionally became the focus of some of my late-night jerk-sessions. But would I ever ask her? Probably not. There were too many risks, like would the whole town turn against us for being in a predator-prey relationship or could we be arrested for it, or fired? Would Judy even say yes…that one worried me the most….did she even think about me the same way at all? I mean she seemed happy when we were together but then again she nearly always seemed happy. She most likely just thought of me as a very good friend at best, or a nice partner. Maybe I irritated her too much? Maybe she just put up with me because we worked well together on cases. One thing was certain… even if she did like me, it wouldn't work out because she _certainly_ didn't think of me in any sort of sexual way.

 _Judy POV_

"Ugh…uh.. _Fuuuckkk Niiick_ " I gasped for air and slowly pulled the condom-wrapped carrot from out of me. After my fourth climax I decided that it was time to stop, the correspondent with our new address would be here soon and I would _not_ be caught indecent. I had to keep my panting down to a whisper due to the surprisingly good ears of my annoying neighbors. Couldn't have them finding out that I wasn't as innocent as I seemed…..or that the sexy mister I just creamed myself for was my partner Nick. Damn hormones had me horny as fuck all day, and the chocolate shake didn't help. I'm glad we didn't have to do a patrol together today… that would have been torture. Ugh…this mission is going to kill me. Being around him nearly 24/7…why did I agree to this? I walked to the bathroom to clean myself up. Turning the handle on the shower I heard a knock on the door. Thankfully I hadn't disrobed yet. I opened it to see Officer Delgado, hand outstretched with a manila envelope a few inches from my face.

"Here ya go Hopps, your new address. Bogo wants you moved in by 6am tomorrow so nobody sees you in broad daylight." I took the envelope, said thanks and closed the door. I sat down on the couch and opened it. The mission info was all laid out standard, but scribbled in at the bottom in black was a note from Bogo

'Hopps, I must advise you when packing not to bring anything that would seem out of place for the area, no straw hats or button down plaid shirts. The usual attire for the area is extra loose on males and extra tight on females, you might not be happy to hear this, but try to wear things that show some fur. Nick has been informed to be around you at all times to protect you from potential sexual aggressors, but be warned: they are still out there. I wish you the best of luck on this mission. Also, I am aware you might have to…partake…in the use of some illegal substances when on this mission to gain their trust…but please try not to go overboard. I need both of you sober enough to carry out the mission. Finally, there is 10,000 bucks, cash, in the envelope to cover any expenses you should encounter while on this mission, I advise you not to spend it all. Best wishes, Chief Taric Bogo'

10,000 bucks?! Geez… how much could a couple drugs cost? I shook my head and walked back to the shower, thinking about what to pack for tomorrow. I disrobed and climbed in, the hot water feeling soothing on my fur. Something tight huh? Well I had a couple slutty things, but I had been saving those for when…or if…I had ever gotten lucky enough to seduce Nick. Damnit. I've only been in the shower for five seconds and I'm thinking about fucking Nick again. I'm helpless…well better go for round four….it's going to be a long night.

 _The next morning, 5:45am_

I looked down at the address written on the paper, and back up at the building. This couldn't be right. It was a century old, at least, solid brick that had been weathered to a disgusting quality. It had vines creeping up the cracks, multiple windows were broken or cracked and the glass was stained yellow and nearly opaque. This _couldn't_ be the right address. I heard a car pull up and someone get out, I turned around.

"Heyy carrots, guess you found it alright" _'Fuck.'_

"Hey Nick, yeah I found it, wasn't too hard actually, apparently this place still exists on my GPS." I heard another car door slam and saw Finnick climb out of the passenger seat of Nick's car, god I forgot how tiny he was.

"Hey Finnick, here to help us move in and learn the ways of the street?"

"Fo sho, I'll help yo country ass blend in with the hood little bunny, befo' you know it they'll be thinkin you were _raised_ by these streets." I also forgot how deep his voice was… he could scare even Bogo shitless…as long as he didn't show himself.

"Well, better move in, daylight starts in an hour" Nick was right, I grabbed my suitcase and walked up toward the decrepit building. Slowly opening the door, I was greeted with a hallway even shittier than the façade, rotting planks of wood adorned the floor, about as level as a jagged cliff side. If I thought my other apartment was noisy I was in for a reckoning now, the bass coming out of some of the rooms shook the foundation. I couldn't even hear the music, just the breathy tones of the subwoofers.

" _Awhhh shiiit_ they' blastin GDFR in there! Dat shit _tiight_ " Finnick exclaimed, apparently a fan of whatever was playing. We continued down the hallway past five more doors, one of which smelled like someone had been burning incense.

"Daamnn they' smoking dat granddaddy kush in there!" I looked puzzled at what the small fox had just proclaimed, trying to decipher the vernacular in my head.

"What he said, was they are smoking a very nice strain of cannabis, Carrots, try to take a whiff…you knows you might enjoy it" Nick had seen my puzzled expression and decided to translate. I frowned when he mentioned me enjoying it…even though it did smell kind of nice. We walked passed a couple more, one of which had the rhythmic thumping that I immediately knew what it meant. Apparently so did Finnick and Nick as they both chuckled to themselves.

Soon enough we got to our apartment, number 17. I pulled out the key and unlocked the door, slowly pushing it open, hoping nothing was going to pop out at us. The door creaked open and presented us with a tiny little shithole only about twice the size of my apartment at the Pangolin Arms. It had a small bathroom, a tiny stove that was probably broken and a microwave that looked to be in the same condition. A decent TV with a stereo that would put the one Nick had at his place, and…one bed. No couch either, the TV sat opposite from the bed as it was expected to be dual purpose. A million things rushed through my head, the first being: ' _oh fuck me_ '. I mean that in both senses too, it was clear what had to happen. Either he was sleeping on the floor, or I was going to do something that I would regret.

 _Nick POV_

"Ha! You betta get comfy sleepin on the floor Wildestyle! She aint gon let you stay in dat bed wit her!" Finnick let out a deep, hearty laugh. He was right though, I was probably going to sleep on the floor…fun…there was no way I'd be heartless enough to make her take the floor and there was no way in hell that she was going to let me sleep next to her in that bed. _Fuck_ , well this was going to be fun.

"Well ima peace out yo, let you two get ... _comfy_ …in yo new livin conditions, but first I made ya some dessert for layta as a celebration. Welcome to tha trap house my friends! I'll be up on th' 4th floor if ya need me ya'hear?" He handed over a tray of brownies and left, closing the door as he laughed walking down the hallway. Well, this was it. The new home until we finished this case. I put the brownies in the fridge for later and began unpacking my suitcase. Carrots got same idea and began silently unpacking hers next to me. I decided to lighten the mood a little and bring her spirits back up.

"Hey, let's make the best of this okay? We'll go to the corner store down the block and get some supplies for pancakes, then we can come back and work on starting the case, okay?" I gave her a re-assuring grin and she smiled.

"I mean, in all honesty it's not that bad, I mean your noisy neighbors aren't here and I'll be by your side right here so you always have a handsome face to look at." She giggled and gave me a hug, a sign that things were going to be alright.

 _The new apartment 7pm the same day, Judy's POV_

They day went by pretty quick, we did some shopping for clothes and food and Finnick gave me some ' _hood lessons'_ as he called it on how to fit in. Tips like never use words longer than 3 syllables, that was easy coming from the country, or things like never call rap or hip-hip shit. He also taught me some slang like the many names for Marijuana: pot, cannabis, dank, loud, green, grass, nugs, ganja, Jamaican, and the very vague ' _that good shit_ ' to name a few. I was beginning to feel quite at home in the apartment as well, we had managed to make the small space work between us. Nick took all the blankets he could and laid them out on the floor as a makeshift bed. I guess he didn't want to share the bed.

"Hey Carrots, you wanna have a brownie in celebration?" He was leaning up against the bed watching the TV, relaxing. I could always go for some chocolate so I went up to the fridge and grabbed two brownies out of the tray, they smelled delicious. I handed him one and bit into the other one, savoring it, I guess Finnick was secretly a good baker. I finished the brownie and grabbed a glass of milk from the fridge to wash it down, offering Nick one as well.

"I never knew Finnick was such a good baker, these were delicious! Did he bake for you often?" I asked, curious.

"No the only thing Finnick could ever bake was brownies, but those were pot brownies and that was rare occasions" He stared at the TV for a second before spitting out his milk and staring at me, wide eyed with shock.

"Oh _shit_ , oh no Finnick you _didn't_!" The realization began to dawn on me as well…

"What Nick? What did Finnick do!?" He stood up and grabbed my shoulders, smirking. I nearly wet myself at his touch.

"Hope you're ready for a ride Carrots! Looks like Finnick gave us some of his famous ganja chocolates" He began to laugh and fell backwards onto the bed, laying there with a smile plastered across his face. I began to giggle too, I don't know why that was so funny, I was probably nervously laughing. I had just ingested marijuana… for the first time… and all I could think was ' _thank god nick is here'_

"Nick, is this what it feels like to be high?" I cautiously asked, unsure of how I was. He laughed, got up and put his hand on my head, ruffling my fur.

"Don't worry carrots, it's an edible so you won't feel anything for an hour, you probably just had the placebo effect kick in to make you think you were high. Trust me, you'll know when it hits you. It's not bad though, it makes everything feel great and exaggerates happy feelings. You will eat a lot though and everything will taste amazing."

' _Well, I guess it's not so bad then'_ I thought. At least I could enjoy myself without worrying too much.

 _An hour later, Nick POV_

Judy and I were sitting next to each other in front of the TV, sitting on the bed watching FurTube videos of people hilariously failing. We were laughing our asses off munching on a bag of potato chips. I was decently roasted, and from the look of it, so was Judy. It was kind of an ass move for Finnick to give us the brownies without telling us they were weed brownies, but she had to do it eventually and at least she was having fun. I was encapsulated by her giant violet eyes, the dreamy orbs just grabbed my attention and held it there. I thought about it, and if there was ever a time that I was going to tell her how I really feel, now was the time. She hopefully wouldn't remember when she wakes up and she might even not hate me. I played with the idea in my head for a bit until she realized I was staring at her and gave me a puzzled look.

"Hey Carrots?" I decided to go balls to the wall and put my money where my mouth was, I was really doing this.

"I uh…I sorta have a confession to make…and I don't know how you're going to react to it so just….just play along okay?" She nodded, albeit very slowly, god she was stoned.

"You uh, you have been really good to me for the past six months that I've known you, and I can't help but feel extremely grateful for that but we also make a really good team. You and me are like pizza and cheese _(god I was blasted)_ we go together, like really well. But I don't want you to me my friend." Her face started to tremble, I quickly finished my sentence. "-Nonono, not like that, I mean I want us to be…. _more_ than friends…if you catch my drift. I mean I completely understand if you just wanna be friends and leave it like that, it's cool. I mean you probably think im weird rig-" She interrupted my train-wreck of a love confession by planting her lips on my muzzle and meaning it. She gave me a kiss that rocked me to my very core and I didn't want to come up for the air I so desperately needed right now.

"You _dumb_ fox, and here you had me thinking that you just wanted to be friends, I can't even express how relieved I am now that the sexy fox I work with wants me" She smiled, her face alit with the glow of true love, and my face was a mirror.

"Wait…you actually think I'm sexy? I thought such a pure bunny like yourself didn't think those kind of thoughts." I teased her, wearing my usual smirk.

"Oh _fuck off_ Wilde, you know _nothing_ about me then, like the fact that I keep a carrot in my nightstand drawer with a condom and _your_ name on it." She smiled, except this time it was full of lust, and I could feel the warmth between us escalate.

"Oh wow…I knew weed makes you horny but I didn't know it would affect you this much Carrots." She giggled cutely,

"Well…it's not _just_ the pot to blame. I kinda am in heat this week as well." She gave me a suggestive smirk and put her paw up to my chest, slowly moving it around feeling my muscles hidden by the stylish piece of fabric.

"Oh? Then I'm guessing you wouldn't mind being _ravished_ by a handsome fox?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her, half-seriously, half-jokingly. She took her hands off of me and began to rip her clothing off.

 _Yay lemon time!_

"Oh _shut up_ and fuck me like the _savage predator_ you are already!" She nearly screamed, pulling me in for another kiss, as if trying to drain my life essence this kiss made my knees go weak and she meant it. I threw my clothes on the floor, exposing my rock hard cock pointing straight at her as if it were an arrow to my destination. She chucked her panties aside and leaped up on me, pulling me into another vampiric kiss as she thrust herself down on my member, crying out in pain at first, then transforming it into a moan of pure ecstasy.

"First time?" I asked, she only nodded as her mind was on an entirely different plane right now.

"Well you're fucked then if you're having your first time while high" She probably didn't even hear me, all she could focus on right now was moving up and down on my dick. I'll give her credit though, she didn't fuck like an amateur. She went hardcore and decided she wanted to fuck my brains out. My mind melted soon enough and I joined her in blisstown.

I only got my consciousness back when my body shook with the force of a rocket liftoff and I climaxed harder than I ever had before in my life. " _God what an amazing woman_ " I thought as my head began to return to my body. It wasn't long before she bellowed out an ear-shattering scream as her body began to vibrate, still attached to me, she had achieved orgasm as well. I slowly pulled my soft cock out of her and went to the bathroom to throw the condom away, then I crawled back into bed with her. She was already passed out, completely relaxed after the best experience she's ever had. It wasn't more than five minutes before I conked out too.

 **WOW! What a long chapter, hopefully a good one too! I wanted to make this one special since it's Easter and I'm receiving such good feedback from you guys. New chapter out tomorrow around the same time, we will finally get to them starting the case.**

 **Anyway, please Favorite, Follow, and Review, they are MUCH appreciated.**

 **Thanks ~sidra~**


	4. AfterGlow

**WOW! I went from 43 to 69 (hehehe~) follows with that last chapter! (I honestly didn't think I'd ever break 50!) Sorry this chapter might be a bit short because I got home late today (it's currently 10pm as I'm starting this) but I hope you'll enjoy it!**

Judy groaned as she began to heave open her relatively heavy eyelids. She felt sore all over, like she ran a marathon, more like ten. She laid still for a moment as her vision slowly came into focus, her brain booting up to process her surroundings for the first time in hours. She saw the small apartment, the disheveled stove and microwave across the room looking like they had just got into a fight. The television in sleep mode, like it decided to go to bed after they had ignored it for hours. Her eyes continued scanning the room, finding the door the bathroom. _'Shit,'_ she thought,' _I really gotta take a shower I feel like I jumped in a mud puddle and tried to make snow angels for hours, what the hell did I do last night'_ As if she had ignited the fuse to her memories, they all quickly came flooding back; the pot brownies, Nick's confession which led to the sex… _the sex._ They had sex last night. Judy's eyes grew about three times their usual size as the ever so carefully turned her head to find the sleeping naked fox still next to her, spread out like a falling victim, or a dreaming skydiver. He was lightly snoring, his tongue hanging out of his maw in a comical fashion. She could smell the pungent, yet not unnerving stench of sex clinging to them both. Her mind, not long since dormant, was now racing at a thousand miles per hour and her heart was close behind. They had admitted to each other that they had crushes on each other while completely stoned and then proceeded to have the best coitus she had ever known. It put those nights with the carrots to shame, she even considered throwing it out now. _'No, there will still probably be some nights where he's away that I'll need it'_ she calculated. She began to carefully test her muscles to make sure they still functioned properly after the ordeal. Being careful not to wake Nick, she gently inched her sore behind out of bed and into the floor. Her legs held her, but standing was something they did not want to do right now. She put up with it and pushed herself across the room to the bathroom. She needed to shower, bad. Turning the knob marked red for hot, she got a chance to look at herself in the mirror while the water heated up. Disheveled, an apt description of her current state; her fur was ruffled, sticking up in places and greasy-looking, her naturally light grey was tinged a darker shade. The mirror began to fog up and there was a decent about of steam forming in the shower, letting her know it was time to hop in. The hot water felt like the gentle hands of a master masseuse, ironing out every knotted muscle and kneading warming pleasure into her bones. _'Uhhhh~'_ She couldn't help but let out a small moan. _'Maybe this mission won't be so bad after all'_ She thought to herself, ' _Maybe it could even be…good'._

After a good long soak to completely relax, she lathered herself up with the shampoo and made sure to really clean her groin. The moment her hands reached the area however, she was greeted with a slight sting of pain. _'Ow!'_ she quipped, _'Damn, maybe I should have thought twice about how big a fox cock was compared to me'_. She was right, those genitals were not made to be compatible, but they made do. ' _Thank god I didn't fall in love with an elephant'_. She shuddered as she pictured how that would work. After rinsing her fur off thoroughly she climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off in. ' _I wonder if Nick's up yet'_ she wrapped the towel around her slim form and peeked her head out of the bathroom. She looked at the bed, expecting him to still be passed out but he wasn't there. Instead, she heard the sizzling of a hot pan on the stove, followed by a quite painful yelp and a complimentary "Fuck!" She giggled as she walked out into the room. Spotting Nick standing there nude, attempting to cook something on the broken stovetop, which did nothing but nearly engulf the pan in flames and singe a couple of his fingers pretty good. He shook his hand quickly as if trying to cool it down, and put his wounded digits in his mouth as he turned his head and saw Judy standing there in her towel, laughing uncontrollably.

"Ey! Thass na fny! I 'early lost I 'and oo this death 'ap!" He managed to mumble out, his fingers still in his mouth, this of course only made Judy laugh even harder.

"Oh my god Nick, hold still, I _have_ to put this on SnoutChat!" She quickly bounced across the room to her phone.

"Not while I'm naked and were undercover you don't!" He took his fingers out and the expression on his face became serious, something quite foreign to the sly fox. Judy set her phone back down, realizing she had gotten too caught up in the moment and didn't think that they were still mostly undercover on a mission. Any social media posts could be GPS traced right back to them. Nick's expression softened and he walked over to her and ruffled her fur on her head.

"Sorry I snapped Carrots, one of us has to think about the mission though huh?" He smiled and went to pull her in for a hug before she stopped him.

"Uh uh uh! Only after you shower mister! I just got rid of that stench and I don't want it back…..just yet." Hoping he didn't hear the last part she walked to her suitcase to find a suitable outfit for the day. Nick walked toward the shower door, turning his head back to Judy before heading in.

"Oh? So you did enjoy last night? I gotta tell ya, that was some _mighty fine_ fucking for a rabbit. No wonder you guys multiply that fast, you nearly tore my dick off, though you probably would have enjoyed that" He yelped and moved his head inside to dodge oncoming articles of clothing being chucked by said rabbit. He opened the door a crack to grab the various clothes and then slammed it again in fear.

After he showered and they ate some breakfast (They ditched the stove altogether and got the microwave to heat up some frozen breakfast burritos), they got a knock on the door followed by a familiar booming voice.

"Ey! Open up in there ya pair of sex-crazed lunatics!" Nick and Judy shot a glance at each other, Finnick knew? Nick got up and opened the door to find his undersize friend with quite the sizable grin on his face.

"Damn you two must 'ave _really_ fucked good! Me an mah brothahs could hear you all the way up on our floor! You two into some _kinky_ shit too, wantin to be ravaged by a predator an some shit, but I don't judge so is cool, gimme paw nick u scored _damn_ good with this chick _"_ Nick gave him a multi-step pawshake and looked back at Judy, who had murderous intent on her face. Finnick saved himself.

"An don't take this the wrong way Hopps, you scored _damn fine_ with mah boy over here too. You two make a damn _straight fly_ couple, ya dig?" He extended his tiny paw to Judy, and she gave him a little pawshake in return. She felt happy that at least someone supported them on this, even if it was unsettling that the whole apartment complex knew about their rabid sex last night.

"Well since both of yous look the part, I'd say we should get to buyin' some drugs, aight fam? I got this brotha o' mine, he sell some _good_ shit down at the strip joint just a block away. I figured you would like to start small with some weak shit, but knowin just how much you _enjoyed_ those brownies I baked for ya" He chucked and elbowed Nick and Judy suggestively, "I set us up to purchase some dabs. They'll get you _real_ high hahaha" Judy whispered to Nick

"What are dabs? Are they bad?" Nick waved her a no.

"Nah, it's just the compound in weed; THC, concentrated into a wax that you smoke. You only need a little and then you're blown out of your mind." He mimed his head being blown up with his hands. They grabbed some of the money from the envelope and followed the sand fox out of the building. The walk to the strip club wasn't too far, and on the way Finnick began explaining some of his escapades in the particular joint.

"So dis one time, right? I had this _gorgeous_ vixen givin me the works, movin dat ass like it had somewhere to be, and I _casually_ slipped her a fitty in her thong, and whispered to her, askin her if she wanted to go somewhere a little more…. _private_ …like my place. She agreed and we got back and she started disrobin' an all when she pulled off her thong and revealed a fucking _cock_! Dis whore was a _fuckin tranny_! Now, I be cool with all yo life choices an shit, you wanna be somethin? You go ahead an be dat shit, dat's what Zootopia stands for right? But _I aint_ into dat shit and I respectfully declined." Nick and Judy couldn't help but crack up at Finnick's expense.

"Serves you right for not checking the package before you ordered it Fin" Nick slapped him on the back and let out a hearty laugh reminiscent of the one after the camel joke he told at the DMV when he and Judy first met.

"Well, here ya go, y'all _hilarious_ motherfuckers… this is the joint. Mah contact is waitin for us inside." Nick and Judy looked up at the place; The Wet Pussy, an accurate name for a place with a neon cougar spreading her legs over the door. Finnick opened the door for them, allowing them the privilege of entering the establishment first.

Judy walked in, the sunlight disappearing only to be replaced by dim violet mood lighting accented by color-changing LEDs tastefully placed along edges of counters and around the floors of the dancers. The music was loud and clear, muddled only by the cheers of horny males throwing singles at the scantily-clad women. There were different areas for different sizes of animals; from a giant dance floor for the lionesses and other big mammals, to a tiny stage for the miniscule rodent patrons of the business. The entire place seemed obscene for Judy, having never experienced any type of adult nightlife before. She wondered whether Nick had ever been here, a question quickly answered by a vixen who came up to him and remembered him.

"Hello _sugar_ , it's been a while since I saw you here. You back for a repeat of last time?" Judy growled at the overly dressed-up but under-dressed female fox. Nick put his arm around Judy and smiled.

"Sorry miss, but I'm not sure my _girlfriend_ would appreciate that" Judy flopped 180 and smirked at the fox, overjoyed he referred to her as his girlfriend. Finnick motioned for them to follow him further into the place, they went through a curtain and were greeted with an older looking fox dressed up in a suit. He had a cigarette in his muzzle and a smirk on his face, leaning back in the booth, clearly expecting them. Nick recognized the fox almost instantly… and it scared him. He turned to Finnick and scowled at him, Finnick looking sorry… knowing he had fucked up. Nick held Judy close to him and growled at the fox across from him,

"Hello….. _Dad._ "

.

.

.

 **WOW! What a place to end huh?! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Tomorrow's should be longer since I get out of classes earlier. You guys have been really supportive of this fic and I just wanna say thanks again for everything!**

 **As always, Favorite, Follow, and Review! It makes my day when you do! I check my inbox at least once every hour as well so feel free to message me!**

 **LotsOfLove ~sidra~**


	5. Dad

**Sorry if this is posted a little late you guys and gals, one of my professors hit me with a long ass paper due tomorrow. Obviously y'all like this story or something since** _ **83**_ **of you fuckers are now following it! So I couldn't leave you dangling on that cliff edge…. I shall grant you a** _ **small**_ **chapter tonight to whet your appetite you** _ **hungry motherfuckers.**_ **This one is going to be quite a rollercoaster so prepare your** _ **MINDS AND BODIES~~**_

 _ **P.S a really exceptional song for this scene is Honor Thy Father by Dream Theater. I highly recommend you listen to it while reading this.**_

 _Nick POV_

"Hello….. _Dad"_

I spit out the words like a fierce venom toward his face. Expecting him to snicker and motion for me to sit down while armed guards surrounded the exits. I knew it was no coincidence that the very fox who had abandoned me and my mother when I was just five years old turned up for a drug deal. All I had for this fox was distrust and disdain. Thinking to how his absence shattered my mom's trust of anyone and everyone around her, leading her to shut herself inside for months. She could barely support us, and after the incident with the cub scouts she began a slow decline intro clinical depression. She didn't….she didn't last long after that. I was only fifteen when she passed away with a broken heart and soul. Early dementia made living with her for the last two years the hardest time of my life. If I had any feeling left at all for this man, who wasn't even worth my time to hate, it was disappointment. He was a disappointment; to me, to my mom, and to society.

I stood there waiting for his evil laugh or sly grin, but it never came. Instead, he took off his hat, placed it on the table, and looked up at me with…. _tears_ in his eyes.

"Oh..my…. _Nick_ ….my Nicky….is that _really_ you?" He managed to squeak out, his face in utter shock as he apparently wasn't expecting me. I was caught off guard as well... my expression melted and softened up to one of almost regret… _almost._ He still has some explaining to do.

"Yea dad…it's me. And I…" I began to choke up…but Judy held me close, assuring me that it would be alright. "..I just _gotta_ know pops…I _gotta_ know why you left…..why you left me and ma" Tears were pouring out of my eyes in a steady stream now, I couldn't hold them back anymore. Judy rubbed my back in emotional support… she hadn't seen this side of me before and I could tell by her devastated expression plastered across her normally joyful face. I glanced at Finnick for a second, he just stood there in shock and awe of what was happening. I could tell he just expected this to be a normal drug deal. I looked back up at my father, his eyes beginning to mist up just the same as mine. I eagerly awaited his answer… I _had_ to know why he left.

"Nicky….oh god Nicky I'm so sorry….words can't even fucking express my regret to you and Linda…I know you'll probably never forgive me, and I don't expect you to. The goddamn regret has been eating away at me all these years… I thought about coming back all the time… but I figured you wouldn't want me to return. When I heard that Linda had passed I…" He was full on sobbing now… an emotional train wreck of a man. "..I...visit her grave every day Nicky…I still hate myself for letting my love go…I fucking _loved_ her Nicky…and to see that I…that what I did…killed her…." His voice lowered to a hush "...I tried to kill myself…a couple times now…the last time I was really serious about it…. I had gone down to the hardware store and picked up some rope and tied it to the ceiling beam of my apartment…I had the TV going for noise so no one would suspect anything and try to come and save me…I had my neck in the _fucking noose_ when I looked at the set and saw your face on there….being admitted as the ZPD's first fox officer….It warmed my heart Nicky…. To see that despite all the _shit_ I had put you through…. You still managed to come out on top and become someone successful….I took my head out of the rope and cried. I _had_ to make this right with you. As soon as I heard you were in the area I planned on gathering up the guts to finally talk to you. You're my flesh and blood Nicky…and I know my past may not be evidence enough….but I _fucking love you_ … no matter what…and I always will." I looked at him, both of our eyes faucets of emotion… I slowly walked toward him and wrapped him in a hug, the first time I had hugged him since my youth.

"I love you too dad…oh _fuck_ … I forgive you… _thank you_ …..thank you." I managed to croak out, we both just stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace for a solid ten minutes letting all of our emotions pour out. After the tears had started to dry up, I turned my head to look at Judy, her eyes just as wet as mine. God she was even cute when she was sad. I stepped back out of the hug.

"So who's the cute bunny?" He asked, lightening up a bit. A smile formed on my face as I let out a chuckle.

"Dad, this is Judy Hopps, the girl who made my life better in every way, and…recently… my _girlfriend_." I motioned toward the now Purrari red rabbit, I could tell how happy it made her to hear that, and I was surprised how happy it made me to _say_ that. He walked over to her and outstretched his paw,

"Well Nicky, I must say you have made an excellent choice" he smiled at her "She seems like exceptional wife material, you have my blessing if it still counts any." She must have really liked that because she jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you , we weren't sure anyone would really support us, being a predator/prey relationship after all." She walked over to me and gave me a peck on the cheek, If my fur weren't already sunset orange I would have glowed like one.

"Please, call me Vinny, and silly things like species shouldn't matter in the light of love. Any reason to love is good enough for me." He gave us a big smile and sat back down.

"There is one question I still have, however" He turned to us, a quizzical look on his mug. "If you two are officers, why did you come here to buy drugs? Or are you going to arrest me?" He looked worried thinking about the last bit. I just laughed.

"Funny story actually, were sort of…" I made sure to whisper, "…undercover trying to bust this large gang…so we have to build up rep with small time drug sales at first until they contact us." He nodded in understanding, a proud smile stuck on his face.

"Soo….y'all still buyin drugs right? Cuz that _was_ the plan." Finnick cut in, and we all cracked up.

"Yeah Fin, we are, you have the dabs dad?" Wow, that was a weird sentence to say. He nodded and took out a sheet of rolled up parchment paper from his bag, unrolling it to reveal a very glossy sheet of wax.

"How much did you want? I think a gram would be appropriate for you two, last you quite a while." He broke off a gram-sized chunk of the wax and weighed it on the tiny scale he brought with him.

"Sure, that sounds good enough, how much does that come to?" I asked, pulling out some bills from my pocket.

"If it was your own money, I'd say free on family discount, but I'm guessing that's police money right?" I nodded, "Well then daddy needs a new pair of shoes! Haha 500 bucks _please_ " I handed him the money and he passed over the dabs in a tin along with a piece of paper on top.

"That's my number, call me sometime Nicky? I'd really like to see you again" I smiled,

"Me too dad, me too." We hugged one last time and said goodbye, walking out of the strip club to the fresh open air once again. ' _Life seems pretty good after all'_ I thought to myself, paw-in-paw with Carrots.

"So what now?" She asked, a good question. I had to ask myself that ' _What now?_ '

"Well unless you two _already got_ a dab rig, that wax is useless. So we'll head over to the glass shop around tha' corner and find you something nice." Judy and I nodded in unison, and followed Finnick down the street…to the glass shop it was.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry if I coerced the waterworks for you a little bit, but toying with your emotions is fun :P and everything can't be rainbows and sunshine all the time!**

 **As always, Review, Favorite, and Follow! I love seeing those numbers climb!**

 **Night ~sidra~**


	6. Is This Love

_**100 FOLLOWS?!**_ _ **50+ Favorites?**_ **I think it's time for a celebration! Toot toot! So here's another chapter!**

Nick and Judy followed Finnick into the small shop on the corner. Glass shelves adorned the walls, displaying rigs, bubblers, pipes, and all kinds of functional glass art in well-lit cabinets. Bob Marley set the mood on the radio, giving the place a very relaxed demeanor. Judy had confiscated the occasional bong or bowl from criminals before, but those were cheap Woolmart knock-offs compared to these. Actual artists had taken time and effort to blow glass into these beautiful and creative pieces, they weren't cheap plastic used to smoke in a hurry in a car or alley. The shop owner looked up from the counter at them as the bell from the door rung, signaling to him that he had customers. Nick and Judy recognized him as the Yak from the Nudist club. They knew his memory was exceptional and were worried he might wonder why a couple cops were coming to buy glass.

"Oh…hey fellas, Welcome to Yik Yak Glass, I'm Tommy Yak, how can I help you today?" He smiled, his face only barely visible through his mangled hair. He blew it out of the way, which didn't prove to be very effective.

"Yo Tom, my friends here were lookin' to find a nice rig, something simple but smooth, they're new to the game man." Finnick explained to the existential yak. Tommy nodded and motioned for them to follow him down one of the aisles. Thankfully, for Judy's sake he was actually wearing clothes this time. He stopped in front of a case and took out his keys, fumbling with them until he found the correct one and opening up the case. He handed them a piece that looked a lot like a carrot, with the mouthpiece at the stem. Judy's eyes lit up when she saw it was her favorite vegetable. She whispered to Nick;

"I didn't think they made things like this! It looks so cool!" He smirked and nudged her slightly,

"What, did you think you were gunna be the first bunny to smoke? C'mon Carrots, not all bunnies can be as goody-two-shoes as you, or as cute" She blushed.

"Here ya go little fellas, had my eye on this one for a while hehe. It's nothing too complicated but it's got a _real smooth_ filter that should take most of the harshness out for ya first timers. I'll also throw in a nice titanium nail and a torch."

"Thanks Tommy, We'll take it. How much?" They followed him back to the counter for the purchase.

"That'll be uhm…. 150 bucks man" Nick handed him the cash as the relaxed yak wrapped up the dabbing rig in bubble wrap and put it in a small gift bag. He handed it over and they headed for the door before he spoke up again:

"Hey, weren't you the bunny cop and fox who asked me about that missing otter?" He turned his head sideways, as if trying to let the memories flow back in. Judy turned to Nick and back to Tommy, quickly thinking of a lie.

"No! Nonono, that was…uhm…my sister! Yes, my sister is a cop!" She internally facepawed, ' _What a stupid lie, he's never going to belie-_

"Oh, well be careful she doesn't find out hehehe, have a good day little bunny and foxes!" He smiled and waved goodbye, sneezing in the process. Once they were out of the shop, Nick turned to her and chuckled,

"Sly bunny."

"Well maybe I've been spending too much time around a certain _fox_ and he's starting to rub off on me." She countered, nudging him gently in good fun,

"Oh you know that's impossible Carrots, you can't get enough of me" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing them both to giggle

"Ahem" They stopped and turned, Finnick was looking quite annoyed.

"C'mon y'all get a fuckin room!" They both chuckled, knowing they had one waiting for them not a block away.

"Fucking disgusting, hey fox! Get with your own damn species!" Someone yelled from across the street, causing both of their heads to turn in shock. Their happy little love world suddenly came crashing in. Finnick came to their rescue and told the random asshole to "Go fuck yourself!" Flipping him off as he walked away. He looked at the couple, noticing the smiles now gone from their faces. They had forgot how rare and polarizing it was to see an interspecies couple in the city, and how many mammals still had strong prejudices about it.

The city was usually a very progressive place on the surface, but if Nick and Judy knew anything, it was that the city had dark undertones to it. Prejudice was extremely common in a bustling megalopolis of nearly a thousand species. Predators hated prey, prey hated predators. One species hated another, and mixing species was heavily frowned upon for anyone. Nick remembered when he saw a puma get nearly pummeled to death outside his house because he was holding hands with a lioness. Those were two very close species, and even that was considered taboo enough for a beating. He and Judy were literally polar opposites on the mammal spectrum. Foxes were the sole predator to rabbits in the past, their literal enemy number one. For one to be dating the other was something unimaginable entirely. Nick knew that if he and Judy were going to continue their relationship, they had to either keep it secret or be prepared to watch their backs at all times. He wanted so much to choose the first option, his main priority was to keep Judy safe… to protect his Carrots from any harm. But he had to ask her what she wanted, and he got uneasy, already knowing what she would answer.

He turned to her and smiled, "Hey, don't worry Carrots, everything will be fine, that was just a jerk." He gave her a hug, hiding his face. He knew it wasn't going to be alright, but as long as she was happy he could deal with it.

"C'mon, lets head back to our apartment, we can try to make some carrot cake and I'll put on some Daft Punk, ok?" She sniffled and nodded into his shoulder. He broke away and offered her his paw again, she grabbed it tight and they walked back to the building together, saying goodbye to Finnick as he had some errands to do.

They sat on their bed munching on some potato chips, the burnt failure of a carrot cake in the trash. The stove had refused to produce anything edible again so they laughed about the whole ordeal and gave up. They were skimming through the channels idly. Nothing exceptional was on, some shopping channels trying to sell overpriced crap or re-runs of decade-old cartoons that they had seen a million times over. Judy was snuggled up next to Nick, her head resting on his chest as his muzzle rested on hers. They were quite comfy in their current position but something tugged at the back of the rabbits mind. While their blazing love session had cooled her internal fire for the night, it had been slowly rekindling all day. She slowly took one of her paws and began to unbutton his shirt, failing to go unnoticed by him.

"Hey Carrots…. _whatchya dooin_ " He cooed, knowing full well her plans.

"My heat is back…..I need release…." She could barely get the sentence out without turning red as a beet. He just smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Well if you want to enjoy it as much as last time, I highly suggest we try some of these dabs first" He suggested, and Judy played around with the idea in her head for a bit. She did like last night's love session more than anything before, but he also mentioned that dabs are a bit stronger than weed, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. After weighing the options back and forth her lust screamed at her and she decided she needed the pleasure more than she feared the risk.

"Well… _okayy_ …but I'm only taking a small one, I'm still a bit nervous about all of this." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he got up and prepared the rig. Filling the little carrot with a small amount of water and testing its percolation. Satisfied, he put the nail on the end and set it down on the table. Grabbing the wax and the tiny metal dabber, he scooped up a miniscule amount on the tip and handed it to Judy.

"Here, hold this" He took the torch and fired it up, heating the metal surface to nearly red-hot before shutting it off with a satisfying ' _pop'_

"Alright, when I say go, you're going to inhale as hard as you can okay?" She nodded nervously. He took the metal rod with the wax on it from her and handed her the carrot rig.

"Go" he pressed the wax onto the metal nail, scraping it around to make sure all of the wax was getting evaporated. Judy inhaled hard and got most of the way through before going wide-eyed and taking her mouth away to let out a barrage of hard coughs. Nick went over and patted her on the back,

"You'll be fine Carrots, just cough it out." When she finally finished her cough attack he smiled at her.

"How do you feel? You took that like a _champ_ fluff!" All she could do was smile. He grin was intoxicating as it quickly spread to Nick. He lifted her up onto the bed and prepared his own dab. She just laid there, never before had she felt like this. Her entire body was electric with a warm pulse of love and joy. Her mind was rushing around the room, not knowing which way to go. She couldn't help but smile, she felt _amazing._

 _Yay, proper lemon time!_

Nick coughed a bit on his own and then began to slowly strip off his shirt, undoing each button with great difficulty due to his stoned state. Judy's loins fired back up instantly and she began, just as clumsily, ripping her clothes off, exposing her nude form to the one mammal she wanted to show it to. It wasn't long before Nick was naked as well, his soft chest fur fully exposed to her, her eyes traced it all the way down to his slowly inflating member. Judy's paws began to gravitate toward it, she wanted, no, _needed_ it. Her tiny paws made it feel huge to her as she slowly began to stroke it, Nick letting out small grunts here and there, obviously enjoying the feeling. She sped up her movements with each motion, getting faster and faster. His engorging shaft was looking mighty tasty to her right about now, she had never sucked a cock before, ' _but today was a good a day as any'_ she thought. She inched her mouth right up to the tip and stretched out her tongue to give the tip a lick. To her surprise, it actually tasted good…. _very good_... She opened her mouth side and surrounded his raging cock with her wet lips, starting slowly at first, she began to suck his hard rod like candy. Only managing to get tiny gasps of air in as she put her mouth and tongue to work. Nick let out a loud moan in approval of her technique, encouraging her to go faster and harder. He wrapped his paws around the back of her head and began guiding her onto his cock. Pushing her deeper and deeper until she stopped and took a breath "Unh…too….deep" she panted in-between gasps of air. She went back for a second time, speeding up her tongue and sucking his cock like she really meant it, it wasn't long until he let out a sharp groan and let his seed loose in her mouth. She was a good bunny and swallowed it all. It tasted like blueberries and she liked it.

"Allright…your turn _mister"_ She smirked, motioning with her finger for him to come closer. He smirked and let out a little sexy growl. He began licking her breasts, fondling them gently with his tongue before nipping at them in a playful manner, he let his hands caress the tender mounds while he moved his muzzle down to her nether region. He began lapping at her soft folds, using the width of his tongue to reach every inch of her cunt, lapping up the sweet juices that were freely flowing from her loins. She let out consecutive moans as he dug deeper and deeper into her, exploring her forbidden cavern like a brave spelunker. " _OoOhHh_ " She gasped hard as she felt herself climax, every muscle in her body simultaneously tensing up and relaxing. Nick pulled his muzzle out from inside her and grinned, her juices still dripping from his fur.

" _N..Nick….I…I need y…you_ " She moaned, pulling him into a kiss. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom, quickly slipping it on before he thrust his rock-hard throbbing member deep into her, before pulling it out again. His thrusts were powerful and every one shot a wave of pleasure through both of them that they surfed all the way to shore.

" _UGH, FUCK, UGH, YES, NIICK_ " Judy couldn't contain herself, the sheer euphoria from how high she was combined with every sensational thrust from her sexy partner put her over the edge. Nick wasn't far behind, his body trembling with each slap his fur made against hers, he was close to climax now, and he knew so was she. He sped up his pace, and increased his intensity to maximum overdrive. "SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP" They began to sound like a pile-driver, until….

" _OOOOHHHHHH FUCKKK YESSSS NIIIIICK" "FUCKK JUDYYY"_

They both shook with the force of a thousand earthquakes, orgasms in sync with each other, their brains temporarily shutting down, before having to reboot back into consciousness. Nick flopped over and laid on his back next to her, staring her straight in those giant violet orbs of hers.

"I love you Judy Hopps" He smiled, and she mirrored him.

"I love you too Nicholas Wide, now go get me some ice cream….im starving!"

 **Well? Was your present suitable enough? Haha once again thanks so much to EVERYONE who reads/follows/reviews this story… you guys make my guilty pleasure feel a little less guilty :P**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews! Cya tomorrow night! ~sidra~**


	7. April Fools!

**Hello everyone! I am back tonight with another chapter! (yay!) Here it is!**

Nick and Judy wake up the next morning, completely drained of all energy. Judy slowly opens her eyes to see a shady figure hovering above her. She is about to scream for help when she is silenced and thrown in what feels like the back of a car. She tried to scream but she feels that she has been gagged. She opens her eyes but they fail her as she has also been blindfolded. She silently cries in anger, unable to help herself, totally helpless, her one worst fear. Wondering if Nick is with her she tries to feel around for him, but she has been tied up. She hears the car pull up somewhere with gravel and stop. Footsteps tracing around the side of the vehicle. Her heart pauses with fear as the trunk clicks open and she is knocked out with a blunt object.

She re-wakens inside a warehouse, the lights out except for the one beaming down on her. Still unable to speak, she looks around. Nothing but walls and darkness to obscure them. Suddenly a voice growls into visibility, a low cackling. She whips her head around to see the mammal behind the voice, only to come face to face with none other than Chief Bogo. He has a large grin on his muzzle and a look of madness in his eyes.

"Oh poor Judy, did you really think you could love a fox and get away with it? It goes against every natural code we have!" Two more figures faded into view, her parents. She felt a pang of relief come over her. She tried to scream out their names, to ask them to set her free, or to warn them about Bogo.

They turn to her, and smile softly.

"Oh Judy, we loved you so much, it's a shame it had to come to this." She was confused, no, terrified now.

"But we couldn't see you fall down such a terrible path, we warned you about the predators, I guess we have to let it really _sink in_ who they _really are._ They're SAVAGES!" Judy was screaming in her own head now, ' _No! They're not! Nick loves me! If only you could see! He LOVES ME!'_

"Oh Poor Judy" Her mother spoke, " Gaze upon the true nature of the predators, they can never love you….this is who they _really_ are!" She waved her hand toward an area in the darkness, spotlights shot onto two cages, rattling to the force of what contained them. Her eyes inflated, and she lost nearly all of her happiness in that one moment…. In the cages, were none other than Clawhauser and Finnick….except it wasn't them. They weren't them….they were…. _savage_. Gnarling and gnashing at the bars of the cage, completely feral. ' _No….'_ She whispered to herself. _'This can't be'_ with a loud click, the final spotlight powered on, illuminating the center cage….and that was when her soul died.

In the cage, fully savage, was Nick.

' _Oh Nick….._ ' Her eyes were waterfalls now. She was broken. All of her hope, joy, and happiness…..gone.

"And now little bunny….you realize I was right all along. Predators can't change, they can't love, and they especially won't love _YOU."_ Bellwether cackled as she walked out from behind Judy, stroking her cheek deliciously. Judy shuddered from the contact of such a devious creature.

"It's sad it has to end this way, but we need an example to show the world, and what better than the savior bunny of the _whole city,_ butchered by her own friends and lover? It's almost poetic. So, for real this time….bye…bye….bunny" She pressed a button on a remote and the caged jolted open, releasing her friends out to kill her. Dawn threw Judy off the chair, onto the cold, hard floor. Judy tried to scream, cry, or do anything…but she couldn't. This was the end. She heard Dawn's, Bogo's, and her parents footsteps leave the warehouse. The door clicked with a lock.

The last thing she saw was a savage cheetah and two savage foxes heading right for her.

" _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Judy Hopps was dead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **APRIL FOOLS! ;)**


	8. Preparation

**Hey guys! I hope I didn't scare you off too much with yesterday's chapter! Thought I'd have some fun tho. That's all completely canon…in an alternate universe. Anyways here's an ACTUAL chapter today… I know you've waited a while (2 days isn't a while) but I've been slacking, and for that I'm sorry. Deciding where to go from here was a bit of a struggle. Anyways, enough with my incoherent ramblings, the chapter:**

After a solid week of the purchases, as well as a copious amount of drugs, sex, and food; Nick and Judy were living the gangsta lifestyle. Judy had even referred to him as her Pimp once, _once_. Nick had kept that grin on his face all day. Finnick was a great deal of help to the both of them through all of this, setting up encounters with the beginning tiers of the gang's steep hierarchy. Their ascent followed a steady pace however, and the summit was within eyeshot. A suspicious, yet expected note delivered via shady figure deep into the dusk persuaded the undercover couple to appear that Sunday promptly at 9 o'clock pm in a warehouse a few miles from the ghetto and to bring money, lots of money.

"We should contact Bogo now, Carrots. This is the perfect time to catch this gang and we don't want to screw up." Nick usually wasn't the one to focus on business. He always wanted to party, to do drugs. Judy understood now why Nick lived this kind of life before he met her, it was fun. It was the most fun she had in years, save for her childhood. What she didn't understand then, was why he left it. Sure, being a cop is morally superior, and it's more stable, but it wasn't Nick. He didn't have the personality to stay in a stable, reasonable job, he was a criminal mammal; Quick on his wits and faster on his feet, he was the kind of mammal to run the show, silently swapping unsuspecting street sulkers stealthily out of their sweet cash. That was what she liked so much about him, the fact that he was one of the few people who could battle her toe-to-toe on intellect. They witnessed much of the playful banter while on their first case, but it had stayed as a staple between the pair. It helped them crack cases in a snap that took other officers days or even weeks. As much as her used that beaming mind of hers, she couldn't piece together why Nick would ever leave this old life of his to join the force. Maybe once this was all over she would ask him. Judy picked up her smartphone from its position face down on the bedside table and dialed the Chief's number, thumping her foot impatiently against the floor as the phone rang.

"Bogo here, you ready Hopps?" She could hear the excitement in his voice to finally hear from them after a solid week of going dark. She could tell he wanted to flip personalities and ask them how they've been and what they've been up to, but he kept it strictly professional for the sake of time.

"Good sir, we have received an invitation to what we believe is the major drug deal that this group has been planning for some time. It's 9pm on Sunday, in a warehouse, the address is 94 Grove Street. We believe the invitation wasn't just sent to summon us, if there were multiple notes delivered then we may have a chance of capturing more than one criminal organization if we plan this right" Nick loved her tone when she was serious, she had a force to her voice. It demanded respect and he knew she earned whatever respect she demanded. Her resume more than covered her expectations of others for how they treated her. After saving his hide countless times, and opening up his heart in a way like no one had before, he had nothing but utmost respect for the far too often, underestimated, little bunny.

"Perfect, I knew I could count on you two. We will assemble a full squad to surround the perimeter and capture these criminals. You two will be on the inside and send us a signal when to advance. You have transmitters in your shoes which will send a silent signal when you two click your heels together. Yes, I know, it's straight out of the Wizard of Ox, but that way no one will suspect we were crazy enough to use it. Take the next 3 days to prepare, I imagine that the bust will not be quick, easy, or in any way enjoyable. This will be difficult Hopps, I may not act like it, but I am worried for both you and Officer Wilde. I wish you luck, see you Sunday."

She closed the phone and stared at her partner right in his demi-open green spheres. He was as relaxed as usual, sipping on some coffee. He didn't care that it was eight at night, if he wanted the sweet dark nectar of the beans from the rainforest, he would have some. He might need the energy later for Judy anyways, he smirked at that thought. She wondered if he was ready for such a dangerous setup. He never showed what he was feeling on the inside, so she always had to guess, usually she was incorrect. He was a difficult individual to read.

"Hey Nick?" His ears perked up and he turned to her, gently setting his coffee mug down on the nightstand. He sat up from his extremely lackadaisical pose to one more at attention to her.

"Are you ready for this? I mean, it's going to be rough and I just hope you aren't brushing it off hoping you'll be fine. Anything could happen when we call Bogo in." He could tell she was genuine from the soft and troubled expression on her face, that cute furry mug he had wanted to kiss many times, and been successful. He sighed and put his paw on her shoulder,

"Listen Carrots, I've been through a lot, so I know how to mentally prepare myself incase anything happens, trust me, my sanity is safe. Yours on the other hand…" She rolled her eyes in protest and brushed his paw off of her, trying not to look at his ' _I got you'_ grin which his muzzle had molded into. She realized she couldn't worry about him, _for him_ , it would put too much strain on her psyche, and that was the last thing she needed. She needed to focus on mentally preparing herself for Sunday, she couldn't let Nick or Bogo or anyone down.

Sunday creeped up faster than she expected it to. Without her realizing it, it was already 8pm on the fateful day. They were outside the warehouse, by the dimly-lit entrance. She was the definition of low-class; shorter-than-her-fingertips-skirt, slutty red halter top, expensive but trashy jewelry, and to top it all off, a pair of nearly unwearable heels. They held the transmitter but she doubted she would wear them after she used it. Bunnies didn't really ever wear heels as their feet were so hard to design them for. Nick looked respectable, for once. From his black button down, sans tie; to his black shorts, baggy, and his dress shoes. He wore the shades he normally wore as a cop to better hide his identity. Judy had red contacts in to hide hers, and match her dress. Carrying the remainder of their cash in a jet black briefcase, they looked dress for a high-stakes drug deal. For protection they hid Glock 9mm fully-automatic handguns strapped to their lower backs. They only hoped it wouldn't escalate that far.

"Hey Judith," he rarely used her full name, an obvious sign of his shy, but poignant serious side. He put his paws on her shoulder blades and stared her in the eyes, "Just in case anything goes wrong out there… I want to let you know…" She leaned up and planted a deep kiss on his muzzle. Savoring the taste of his mouth, letting the anxiety temporarily wash away.

"…that you love me…I know Nick, and I love you to." She softly smiled, and like a reflection he mirrored her. They nodded to each other and opened the door, greeted by penetrating blackness. They were ready for this….or so they thought.

 **Sorry everyone! Work got out late tonight, tomorrow's chapter will be extra-long seeing as I have the day off. Anyways im gunna go grab some much-needed rest (maybe…I'll probably stay up looking for reviews to read and reply to) I hope you are enjoying it so far!**

 **Night! ~sidra~**

 **P.S a VERY kind soul by the UserName of Rakanda has worked very hard to translate this story into French for our French-speaking friends. He'll be uploading it on his page if anyone would like to take a gander or recommend it.**


	9. Showtime!

**Hey everyone! Here it is: The big drug sting! This will end Arc 1 which I call Thug Lyfe. Thanks to all who have supported and read this story so far!**

The darkness soon was washed away by the sting of the overhead electric lamps illuminating the barren warehouse. It has two levels: the ground floor on which they were positioned, as well as a balcony that clung to the walls. The balcony surrounded the center of the building and they spotted armed guards in spiffy suits placed at equidistant intervals along the perimeter. They were the protection from the notorious syndicate in case any trouble decided to manifest. Judy and Nick slowly approached the leaders of the gang, they were standing in the middle of the warehouse, behind them the large pallet of cocaine they wished to make a profit on. They weren't alone, some of the others who were generously delivered invitations happened to arrive at the party, carrying briefcases of their own. Judy mustered up some courage to her façade, she didn't want to appear weak to anyone here. They got close enough to make out the large trio standing to the center of the drugs. The main boss and his two top guards. The two guards were grizzly bears, large and fearful, but not too bright. One had a snaggle tooth peeking out from his muzzle and a scar across his left eye. The head honcho was a lion, a smooth, cool grin stuck on his face like honey. He had long, braided hair which made his long, thin face seem that much larger. They weren't dressed in nice suits like the rest of their armed personnel, but rather they had clothes on that spoke flamboyantly of the nineteen-seventies; every piece of fabric was a color too bright to ever consider painting a car with, it was poofy and lacked all natural sense of taste or business. The main boss wore a large, furry-brimmed hat in a bright shade of purple that matched the rest of his obscene outfit. He also carried a cane with the hand grip being a gold-plated question mark. He turned to them as they walked up to the rest of the hopeful buyers.

"Well, well, well, ain't it mah man Nick Wilde, you've been causing quite a stir amongst the scene down on Franklin Avenue. I've seen others get swept up in the drug trade pretty quick but _damn_ man, you move _quick_. I like that, I like that a lot. I also see you got yo'self a little hunny bunny here too. Or does she just charge by the kilo?" Everyone broke out into laughter except Judy, who took all of her self-restraint not to start yelling at the cocky lion, who apparently noticed her disapproval of his previous comment. "Awh, sorry I upset you bunny boo, you fine tho, if this sly fox wasn't already yo pimp I'd gladly offer." He grinned as he outstretched his paw, looking for her to kiss it. "Let me formally introdizzle myself to you, My name is Snoop Lion, but you can just call me Snoop, you cizzle mah nizzle?" Nick grinned and gave the lion a rad pawshake, "Fo shizzle" he answered back. Judy was half in shock, half in tears of laugher at what had just transpired, her partner somehow in one swift motion earned the trust of the drug lord, and managed to embarrass her at the same time. They stepped back amongst the other small-time drug dealers, scouting out the rest of the operation. The small time criminals weren't anything special, just some local lowlifes that wanted drugs. Well, almost all of them. Out of the many unique faces they were mentally scanning, one stood out. It was Vinny, Nick's dad. He was standing amongst a group of older foxes, They were all chatting about something, and it they didn't look happy. Judy tapped Nick on the arm silently to alert him but Nick just nodded, signaling that he had already noticed. Nick didn't know now if he wanted to go through with this. He didn't want his dad to get arrested and thrown in prison because of him. They could signal at any moment now to Bogo and the force, but they wanted to catch the deal in action. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long before Snoop called everyone to attention.

"Alright mah fellow mammals, we are here to conduct a business operation…so let's do business, aight?" The other animals cheered in anticipation. One wolf leaned in to Nick's ear an whispered,

"Get ready for the show this guy puts on, this is gunna be fun… if you survive." If he survives? What does that mean?

' _ **BANG!'**_ " _AIIIGH!"_

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and everybody froze. The scream came from a now motionless weasel lying on the floor, blood pooling around the fresh corpse like spilled milk. They snapped their heads toward the lion holding the freshly used firearm. Snoop had just shot a random wolf, committed first-degree murder without even thinking about it.

"Alright y'all motherfuckas! Im gunna start naming prices for the smack now! If I point my gun at you and you don't name a price within _five motherfuckin' seconds_ I'll blow your goddamn head off!" Judy ducked behind Nick, now terrified for her life. Nick could name another price on the spot, but her? She'd just freeze up and get shot. Snoop pointed his gun at another random criminal, this time a ram,

"You! Start the bidding!" The ram stuttered before spitting out a hasty but hopeful reply, "O-One B-Buck!"

' _ **BANG!'**_

"Not high enough! What do I look like? A cheap ass mofo?!" Snoop roared at the already terrified crowd. Nick looked over, despite every notion in his skull warning him not to. The sheep lay just as motionless as the weasel, his friends crowded around him in utter disbelief. Now, they realized, this was why the ZPD wanted to take this guy down so badly, and why Bogo was actually concerned for their safety this time around. Snoop swung his gun around to the next victim, and Nick's heart skipped a beat. His father had the Desert Eagle pointed straight at him.

"You! Name a price that will fizzle mah tizzle!" ' _Thump…thump…thump'_ Nick's heart pounded at his chest. He couldn't lose his father now, he had just accepted him back into his life, discovered the truth about his childhood, and he actually wanted to get to know the fox.

' _ **BANG!'**_

Nick felt himself die a little inside, his eyes began to well up with tears when he was interrupted by Snoop's smooth voice,

"I'm sorry sir, that little punk was trying to escape and I just couldn't have that, please…name the price"

"Five-hundred bucks" The older fox smirked. Nick looked up, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute, his father was still alive! For once he was relived how much like his father he was, that quick-wit came in handy. The Lion had instead shot an otter trying to escape out the back door. Judy looked up at Nick, he had nearly been subjected to one of the most traumatic things that could happen. She didn't want to risk anything else, multiple people had died and they had all the evidence they needed. She knew it was time to call in the cavalry. With a swift motion she clicked her heels together three times. They buzzed, almost tickling her sensitive paws. Everything went silent for a second as footsteps were heard shuffling around on the rooftop. Snoop paused his tirade to look around in horror as one by one his guards on the second floor dropped like rain. In no time at all the ZPD had surrounded the remaining perpetrators. Snoop looked down at his chest fur to find several red dots marking him. He'd been busted good, but who had done it? He looked around frantically at all of the prime suspects, ' _It was probably a fox who sold you out'_ his intuition barked at him, he looked at Nick, but dismissed him, he was a faithful buyer and he looked too much in shock. In fact he was looking at someone, yes he was looking at another fox, the older one who bid the first price right before the police came. His price was probably a code word for the police! He also noticed that he looked a lot like Nick, _too much_ like him…maybe they were related? He liked the sound of that, they were working together! A father and son team? He couldn't be sure, but he was certain of one thing: he would get revenge on them.

Nick turned to Judy with a smile, grateful she had called them in. He was mad at himself for getting caught up in the action instead of focusing on the plan, but his father's life was a reasonable exception to be awestruck by. They looked up as loud hoofsteps echoed on the second floor, Bogo appeared on the balcony with a megaphone,

"Attention criminals, lowlifes, and other scum, you are hereby under arrest. Any attempts to flee will be met with a tranquilizer dart, or if you're particularly violent, a bullet." Nick hugged Judy, they had done it. They had busted the ruthless drug lord, and they came out intact. It was almost too good to be true.

' _ **BANG!'**_

Yep…too good to be true.

 **CLIFFHANGER! Hehe, I'm sorry for teasing you so much…not! I know I said this chapter would be longer but trust me, I have something good planned** **The Arc end is next chapter, which you will get tomorrow night ;P**

 **No, Arc endings do not change my upload schedule. I update every night around 2am EST.**

 **I also noticed that while I was writing this, I hit 150 Followers! OMG! When I started this story I was skeptical I would even reach 50…and now I'm just in awe that people enjoy this so much! As always, I love when you review, and I usually message you back. You guys mean a lot to me so I try to give some of that love back! ~sidra~**


	10. Last of the Wildes

**Hey everyone! From the reviews I guess you liked the cliffhanger huh? Well you don't have to wait any longer!**

' _ **BANG!'**_

An explosion shook the foundation of the warehouse, stunning everyone inside. Nick and Judy looked up to see smoke bellowing out of the corners of the balcony, along the back wall. The police up there were thrown off-balance and stumbled for a second.

"Yo I'd love to stay and chat with y'all but, mah homies and I got some escapin' to do!" Snoop called out, using the split second of complete chaos to his advantage. He and the two grizzly bear bodyguards made a mad dash for the exit as a second blast shook the balcony. The balcony began to slowly creak and groan as the structural support was rapidly disappearing. Bogo heaved himself up and bellowed to everyone:

"Hopps, Wilde! Get after them!" Verbally slapped back into reality, Nick quickly spotted the escaping perps and jolted off, leaving Judy.

"Nick, wait! Oh cheese and crackers!" She reached for her pistol and bolted off after him. Her heart pounding in her furry chest, the damned lion had played them. He knew that the police would surround him on the second floor, so he placed explosives to disrupt the snipers. Judy was almost through the door when he heard the low rumble and chalkboard-like screeching of bending steel. She looked back to watch in horror as the section of the balcony where the Chief was standing collapsed, causing all of the officers on it to plummet to the first floor in a large cloud of smoke and dust.

"CHIEF!" She screamed, looking for any sign of the large water buffalo. She glanced back between the door outside and the wreckage, deciding whether to help her partner or the chief. She couldn't just leave Nick alone, what if something happened to him? They needed to catch the drug lord, they got so close, They couldn't afford to fail now! But she couldn't just leave the chief either, as stubborn as he was big, he genuinely cared for them and was fair in his assignments. It just took some warming up for him to get to like you. She couldn't afford to stall any longer, but she was riveted to the floor in full panic mode. Suddenly an orange paw placed itself on her shoulder and she looked up to a smiling older fox, it was Nick's dad Vinny.

"Hey, go check on the chief, I got Nick, alright? You don't have to worry, I won't let my son down." He pulled out a gun from his belt and rushed out the door, giving her a signal that it was going to be alright. She nodded and rushed toward the settling cloud of dust and pile of rubble. There were bodies everywhere, both from the cops stationed up there, as well as the unlucky mammals who were crushed when it fell.

"Chief?!, Chief?! Bogo?" She called out, hoping for a snarky reply, what she got instead was a low groan to her left. She ran over, spotting him laying down on his back, blood and dust covering his uniform.

"Hopps…my legs…I can't feel my legs Hopps…I can't feel them!" There was a section of steel beam crushing his legs, she gasped. This was the first time she saw him scared, no, _terrified._ His staunch composure he wore the entirety of his career was nothing but a mask, one he never took off for anything; but here he was, the tough exterior shattered, a crippled and frightened mammal exposed. Finding it damn near impossible to move even a single muscle, Judy slowly put her paw on him and dialed 9-1-1, nearly breaking her phone's mic as she shouted the distress call for the paramedics.

Nick rushed out of the building, ignoring the rumbling of collapsing architecture. He had to focus on catching Snoop Lion, he couldn't let him get away. He spotted said lion running around the corner of the building, heading down an alley. He picked up his feet and skidded around the corner, only to come face to face with the fist of the grizzly bear.

When he came to, he was chained to a lamppost. The two grizzly bears towering over him, Snoop in the middle, looking as smug as ever. Nick tried wiggle his way free, hoping the restraints were hastily put together and flawed…they weren't.

"Uh, uh, uh… you ain't goin nowhere little fox. So you're the one who called the cops on us huh? Well we don't take too kindly to little snitches in my organization. I even trusted you, you were mah fizzle! And _this_ is how you repay my kindness? You call the fuckin cops on my ass? Good thing I wasn't stupid enough to come unprepared for that! All those cops are probably dead, which just leaves you….and me." He let out a hearty chuckle and pulled out Nick's glock from behind his back. "Looking for this? Now I don't stoop low enough to shoot someone with their own gun, I'm a classy motherfucker, but my two associates here aren't as civilized in that manor. Mikey, Trevor, off this piece of shit and let's get the fuck outta here. More cops will probably be on their way." He handed the gun to the larger grizzly, the one with the scar now known to Nick as Trevor. Trevor checked the magazine, and cocked the pistol.

"Last words fox?" the bear grunted, aiming the gun at Nick's head. A thousand things flashed before his eyes, his traumatic childhood, his life as a con man with Finnick, meeting Judy….Judy. He was going to die and leave Judy behind. There was no way he could do that to her, no way she would survive the emotional trauma. She loved him, and he had just begun to accept that. He closed his eyes and prayed for forgiveness…

"I..I'm sorry Judy."

' _ **BANG!'**_

.

.

.

.

.

Nick opened his eyes, was he dead? He had heard the gun go off, but felt nothing. He saw blood spraying everywhere, and a tall figure collapsing. He blinked, a tall figure? His eyes coming back into focus he saw Trevor on the ground with a large hole in his skull, his brains plastered all over the ground and his clothes.

"GET THE _FUCK_ AWAY FROM MY SON!" Vinny roared as he fired another shot, this time through the heart of Mikey. He was irate, bloodshot teary eyes consumed his face, his fangs in full view for the world to see. His body language screamed ' _Don't_ fuck with me'

"Dad?" Nick gasped, unable to process what just happened, his brain still filling in what was about to happen seconds before. His dad broke the chains binding him and gave him a hug.

"You alright Nicky? I was worried sick, I heard you hit the ground and I feared the worst." He was in tears, barely saving his son from murder. "Yeah dad, I'm…I'm alright. Thanks… I was so scared I was gunna die and leave Judy behind…where is she?" he looked around, expecting the bunny to be right there, but she was nowhere to be found.

"The entire balcony collapsed, Bogo went down with it. She went to go see if he was still alive in the rubble." Nick's muzzle drooped…poor Bogo… he hoped he was alright. "We should head back now, she's probably wondering where I am" He chuckled, thinking of the cute bunny worrying about him all the time. She actually had a good reason to just now, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He didn't want to give her a heart attack or anything.

' _ **BANG!'**_

"Ugh!" Vinny collapsed, clutching his chest. The blood beginning to seep through the clothing, dying his green shirt a deadly maroon.

"Dad!" Nick caught him, and turned around to see Snoop standing there, smoking gun in hand.

"Well, well, well…what a _juicy twist_ … I had my suspicious but to actually _see it_ right before my eyes is something else entirely. The newbie and the old fool are none other but _father_ and _son_. It's a shame you have to die, but you did kill my two best men, and ain't no fucker gets away with that!"

He fired another shot, grazing Vinny in the leg as Nick dragged him behind a concrete barrier.

"Face it fox boy, this is over. You've got no gun and deadshot is down for the count. Come out with your hands behind your head and I'll only leave you bloodied and beaten." He let out a sinister chuckle.

Nick turned to his dad, he was bleeding out. From what he could tell, the bullet had ruptured his coronary artery. "N..Nick….here….t..take..this.." Vinny managed to squeak out, offering his gun to him with a shaky paw. Nick had tears pool up in his eyes, they welled up and gravity pulled them down onto his father, mixing with the blood draining out of his wound. He began to sob as he took the gun, stood up and..

' **BANG!'**

He placed a bullet right between the lion's eyes. The large creature fell heavily to the pavement and hit it with a loud ' _thud'_ Nick's paw lost all control as the gun slipped from his fingers, falling to the ground and shattering into a thousand pieces, like the fox's heart. He knelt back beside his father, unable to control his emotions anymore, he began bawling like a child. Whispering to his father,

"Dad…oh please dad…please don't go….be strong…please…" He felt a weak paw graze his cheek, looking down at his frail father who had the softest smile on his face.

"Nicky….I'm sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you…but I'm so proud at who you've become…" He slowly choked out...his conscious fading, "I get to say sorry to Linda now…I hope she'll forgive me." He let out a quiet chuckle interrupted by him coughing hard, blood beginning to flow from his mouth now. "Dad..." Nick squeaked…

"Nick…." You could tell from his eyes that he was using all the energy he had left to speak, "Nick…I…L…" He was becoming too weak, the blood was filling in his lung cavities and his esophagus, he coughed up more blood. "Dad, come on…you can say it…You're strong.." Nick pleaded between sobs. The soft smile returned,

"Nick…I Love….You….I…" The paw fell from Nick's cheek. The last breath of air escaped his lungs...He was gone.

Nick just lay there holding his father's body in his arms… sobbing uncontrollably. The only family he had left…gone. He was the last of his family now.

 _Back inside the warehouse_

She gave the chief a big hug until the ambulance arrived, the paramedics rushed to his aid and the remaining survivors. They sawed the steel in half and freed his legs, which were bloody and badly damaged. He was lucky just to be alive.

"Th-thank you…Hopps. Go help Nick catch Snoop Lion…I'll be fine." He panted out, but he gave her a re-assuring smile as he was pushed away on a stretcher. She sighed, relieved. She walked towards the door when it slowly creaked open, and in walked Nick, her heart soared, carrying a body, her heart sank, the body was his father's, her heart dropped to the ground. Nick's eyes were bloodshot from all of the crying, there was blood all over his clothes. Her eyes filled with tears instantly…

"Oh…Nick...what happened?"

After the paramedics took care of the scene, Nick and Judy went straight home. She refused to let go of him the whole ride. Neither of them stopped crying all night, Nick could barely sleep so he ended up laying there listening to the TV try to drown out his pounding mind. Judy tried a couple times to start conversation but he didn't want to talk yet… he still needed more time.

When he finally opened up about the ordeal, he was short and spared Judy all of the details, only mentioning how he and Snoop had got in a shootout and his dad got shot. She knew he was hiding something, but now wasn't the time to poke and prod him about it. She stood up and gave him a kiss on his wet nose,

"Let's go visit Bogo in the hospital okay? That should help…" He nodded and she helped get him out of bed. He glanced out the window, they were in his old apartment, and it was morning. The sun shone through the curtains and brushed his fur with warmth, as if to say that things were going to be okay.

I mean, after all, he did have Judy.

 **Hey so that's a wrap on Arc one! Hope you like it! Arc two begins tomorrow, lemme know in the reviews if you want more cop drama like this chapter or more relationship drama like some other stories. Thanks from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has read, reviewed, follows, or favorited this story! You guys give me so much hope to continue this!**

 **Thanks! ~sidra~**

 **P.S - I'm 3 away from 100 favorites so get on it! :P**


	11. Sorry! 2

**Hello hello! So apparently you guys liked yesterday's chapter because I'm at 100 Favs! Toot Toot! Also I'm at 69 reviews ;) Also, no one got the song reference in yesterday's chapter title D: Oh well…Thanks so much for your support! I know you all expected me to start Arc 2 today, and I would really love to! But sadly the cursed writer's block has hit me hard and its already 12:30am and I'm only 400 words in… I don't want to put out mediocre content so ill release the chapter tomorrow, making sure it is worthy of all the love you guys give me! Also I wanted to give shoutouts to the amazing users CycloneStorm , Rakanda, and Horrorclown! They are using their own time to translate this story into Spanish, French, and German! Be sure to add them to your favs if you're interested, or please share this awesome news so our multilingual friends can read without the hassle of google translate! Also, if anyone wants to chat I would love to talk to some of my readers! PM me whenever** **Seriously, I cannot even fathom how well this is doing! I don't want to leave you with nothing so here's a quick short I was daydreaming about earlier that I couldn't work into the story!**

Nick: "Hey Carrots, I got a joke for ya"

Judy raised her eyebrow in obvious curiosity, the fox's jokes could occasionally be good.

Judy: "Oh? And what would that be Wilde?"

He covered his muzzle with his paw, trying not to let the giggles escape.

Nick: "What do you call a savage subway?"

She rolled her large violet eyes, _"oh boy, this should be good"_ she thought.

Judy: "I don't know...what _do_ you call a savage subway?"

Nick: "A _Crazy Train!_ Allllll aboooaaarddd!"

He picked her up by her waist and began running around the station yelling "CHOO CHOO" causing all of the officers to erupt in laughter.

Sometimes she _really_ wished he didn't survive basic training.


	12. Bogo-go-gadget-legs!

**Hey everyone! Terribly sorry about yesterday but I've had time to think and apply some mental writer's-block-be-gone!, so here's the beginning of Arc 2:**

The doors of the hospital opened automatically with a soft whirring, Nick and Judy walked into the foyer of the large-sized building in the Zootopia hospital complex. Normally they would go to the medium-sized wards but seeing as they were visiting their chief, whose attitude was somehow even larger than him most of the time. They waltzed up to the receptionist desk, whose counter was twice their height. Judy hopped up repeatedly until she gained the elephant receptionist's attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I almost didn't see you two cuties down there!" Nick chuckled as he saw Judy begin to fume

"It's ok, but please don't call us cute…" She tried to be nice about it but there was just a slight tinge of trigger in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry darlin' , who you two here to visit?" She gave a fake smile, as any trained receptionist would, which irritated Judy to no end. To save their hides, Nick decided to step in.

"Were looking for a , the police chief, please" Judy grabbed his paw, grateful for what he did.

"Ah yes, Terry Bogo is in room 621 on floor E, ill notify him that he has visitors, your names please?" She began dialing his room number on the desk phone. Her eyes rolled as it rang, boy did she have an attitude. "Hello, Mr. Bogo? Yes two visitors are here to see you…"

"Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps" Judy quickly spat out, she really didn't like this lady.

"A Nick Wilde, and Ruby Hopps? Okay Sir I'll send them up" Judy was now softly growling, Nick put his paw on her head and ruffled her fur, amused at how salty she could get. The receptionist vaguely pointed in the direction they should go in as she took a call from what sounded like her BFF, Nick grabbed Judy's paw and dragged her off.

After a solid twenty minutes, at least, of asking people for directions they finally arrived at the chief's room. They let themselves in and saw him sitting up on his hospital bed, his reading specs on. He was enthralled by a novel,

"Hey Chief, never would have begged you as the intellectual type" Nick remarked, causing Bogo to close the book and take off his specs, placing them on the bedside table. Nick waited for the oncoming verbal assault, only to be surprised that it never came.

"Hello Nick, Judy. Thanks for coming to visit" He actually had a genuine smile on his muzzle, he seemed calm for once in the entire time they had known him. He gestured for them to sit in the guest seats, which were comically large for the small cops.

"Sir, are you feeling okay? How are your legs?" Upon uttering that word his face scrunched up a bit.

"I'm feeling fine, and well, as for my legs… I'm afraid that I will be restricted to a wheelchair…indefinitely…" There was a slight pang of sorrow in his voice. Judy hopped up and gave the large prey a hug, she could tell he needed one. Nick, of course, was less emotional.

"It's okay chief, you can still be bossy from a wheelchair!" Without breaking the hug, Judy snapped her head and glared at him, he shrugged it off as if he had said nothing wrong.

"Thanks Hopps, and just for that Wilde, as soon as I return you're getting a week of parking duty." Nick's mouth gaped open, the existential look of _'Why?'_ plastered on his face.

"First, however, I am ordering you and miss Hopps to take two weeks of paid vacation, for two reasons: one, because of your father's death and two, because of a job well done." He smiled at them, giving them a thumbs-up.

"B-but sir, we let a lot of officers get killed, and we don't have any perps for questioning. How did we do a good job?" Judy looked distraught, remembering the terror that had occurred that night. Bogo put a large hand on her shoulder, understanding

"Listen, things may have gone wrong, but that's not on you. We had no idea he had this all planned. You, _both_ of you..." He turned to Nick and nodded "Did an exceptional job in gaining his trust and Nick if it wasn't for you and your father he would have gotten away. Our service owes him a lot and we shall be honoring him at his funeral this Sunday. I wanted to give this to you personally before it printed." He reached over and grabbed a newspaper, handing it to Nick. _The Zootopia Times_ , It was dated for tomorrow. On the front page was a giant portrait of his father, saluting. The words underneath read: _Vincent Kirk Wilde, The hero no one knew._ Nick was stunned, his eyes began to fill with fluid, tears dripping onto the paper. He wiped his watery eyes and looked up at Bogo, his entire façade shattered by the kindness he had just received. He scurried up to him and gave the large buffalo a big hug, something that shocked even Judy.

"Th-thank you…" He managed to get out in between sobs, he was using the hug as a cover to let the tears flow. He was unable to bottle them up. Chief awkwardly patted his back, being about as versed in emotional support as Nick. After the sobbing stopped, Nick wiped his eyes again and climbed down, giving Judy a quick hug. They chatted with Bogo for a couple more minutes before his nurse came in and told them that he needed to eat. Nick's stomach rumbled with hunger as well so he and Judy decided to head out somewhere for lunch. They said their goodbyes to the Chief and Nick made sure not to let Judy even see the receptionist on the way out.

"So Carrots, what's the plan?" They had gotten in Nick's car and realized they hadn't decided where they were going. Judy was about to answer when her phone erupted in a screech of alert tones, signifying her parents were texting her.

"It's my parents, they heard about the case and want us to come down for a week to relax." Judy looked at Nick, looking to him to answer a question she didn't know how to begin to solve.

"Well, that sounds good to me! I've always wanted to see what Bunnyborrow looked like, ooh! Do you guys still all live in holes in the ground? Is everyone there a carrot farmer? Just how many siblings do you..." He was silenced by her paw gripping his muzzle tightly, worry on her face,

"But Nick…they don't know that we're…. _dating_." She blushed heavily when whispering the last word.

"We are? Huh….almost forgot" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she could punch him.

"Carrots I'm sure they'd be fine with it, and anyways, we don't have to let them know right away. We can ease into this, I know you bunnies like to multiply quickly but we can take things slow" His sly grin creeped across his face as she only blushed harder and hit him softly in the arm,

"Dumb fox, you really think it will be ok?"

"Judes, I know everything will be _fine_. I want to go! I could use a week in the countryside…fresh air should help clear my head." He smiled, and she finally did too. " _Maybe it won't be so bad, Nick's right, we need to relax"_

'grrrbbgguugrgh' She looked at him and burst into laughter at the obnoxiously loud sound of his stomach crying out for food.

"Oh yeah, we still have to decide where to eat" He chuckled, putting the car into gear.

"How about Supreme Shakedown? We _did_ just solve a case after all…and I want chocolate." She smirked, imaging the chocolate shake.

"Alrighty, Supreme Shakedown it is…chocolate, huh…I thought you weren't in heat anymore?"

She reached over and grabbed his tie, pulling him into a deep, sensual kiss.

"We'll wait until we get back home to worry about that you sly fox~"

He just grinned, _"I love this bunny"_

 **What a cute chapter huh? Now I know what I want to do in this arc so it can begin rolling out more smoothly~ Once** _ **again**_ **thanks to everyone for the support and love! Nearly 180 followers?! Holy shit… Well keep them coming! Reviews and favorites as well!**

 **Love you guys! Night! ~sidra~**


	13. Moving On

**Heyy everyone! I am SOOOOOOO Sorry about last night! I was over a friends and sorta passed out at his laptop typing this chapter, don't worry it's not boring!**

Nick and Judy drove down the street slowly, the small flag waving from Nick's car, signaling their position in the funeral procession. As far as they went, this was quite a large one. The entire police precinct, as well as many notable reporters and news stations were there. Nick and Judy were second in the long chain, right behind the hearse and two cop cars guarding it like it was the mayor or president. The rain loudly thumped on the car as they drove, the dull sound of the wipers their only background music. They slowly pulled into the graveyard, and found his plot. It was up on the hill with other notable figures such as Zootopia's past mayors and heroes. Nick felt so honored that his father was receiving all of this. Major shootouts like that one never happen in Zootopia, and taking your life for an officer was considered a true act of bravery and selflessness. Not wanting his mother to be alone, they moved her to this new plot next to him. Nick's father really had been a hero in the eyes of the people. Nick sniffled, he didn't expect to be happy today, yet here he was, very sad with a slight twinkle of joy in his eye. Judy leaned over and gave him a long hug as he pulled up and parked the car. No words needed to be said.

The funeral dragged on, even Nick just wanted it to end at one point. Finnick showed up and gave a hilarious speech about hustlers and fathers which totally ruined the mood of the service, but put a smile on Nick's muzzle. Everyone wanted to give a speech one someone they didn't know and it irritated him a bit, but he realized even he didn't know him that well. Just a few blurry memories kept in the back of his mind along with the rest of his terrible childhood. The only emotions that would ever be associated with him would be joy and sadness. Such an odd relationship, and gone far too soon. Once the cars had deserted the grave, and just Nick and Judy were left, just standing there, holding each other's paws. Nick laid the final rose in front of the freshly placed headstone, solid marble, etched in it was the following:

 _In loving memory of Vincent Kirk Wilde_

 _1957-2016_

 _and his loving wife Linda Ann Wilde_

 _1954-1999_

" _There are those of us_

 _who deserve much more than life can offer"_

"It's beautiful Nick" Judy whispered, not wanting to break the comforting sound of the rain hitting their umbrella. He nodded.

"Do you think she would have approved…of us?" Judy looked up at him, still lost in his own misery, but his expression softened,

"Mom was the kindest person I ever knew growing up, she loved people no matter what. If there was ever a reason for her to disagree with love, it wouldn't be this. I could marry a rodent prostitute and she'd still find something nice to say about them. I'm sure she would have shipped us long before we knew we loved each other" Judy's face glowed a bright pink underneath her fur. "What we do have to worry about though, is your parents" His face twisted into deep concentration, "I'm scared Judes, I honestly am. Your parents don't trust foxes, and if they find out I used to be a criminal…I…" She leaned in and gave him a warm hug,

"Hey, you don't have to worry alone, I'll always be here. They have really warmed up and changed over the years, I told you about Gideon right?" She felt him nod "They're business partners with a fox who bullied me when I was younger, and you went from a pawpsicle hustler to a cop who is dating a bunny. Animals change Nick, we all grow and learn. If they are startled at first they'll come around, they love me too much not to." She let go and smiled at him until he returned the favor.

"What would I do without you Carrots?" He chuckled.

"You'd forget that our train leaves in three hours and we still haven't packed yet" She teased as they walked to the car, his eyes ballooned up to dinner plates.

"Three hours? Oh shit…how long was that funeral?"

"About two hours, and then we stood there another thirty minutes in silence" She said matter-of-factly.

"Well why didn't you tell me to leave sooner?" He said as he chirped the unlock button on his keys.

"Didn't want to ruin your mourning, you looked like you needed it" She said, climbing into the car.

"Thanks Carrots, love ya" He kissed her on the head and started the car, she reached for the aux cord and looked at him with pleading eyes

"Soo…you still Mister mopey or can I put on some music?" He laughed,

"Nah, you can throw on some tunes, but I do have a request for first song, mind playing some Skindred? I need something to get me moving if were gunna pack in time" Judy mulled it over before nodding and hitting play on Pressure. She was a techno-pop girl through and through growing up, but after she met Nick her horizons expanded. Nick was raised on classic rock and metal, and Finnick swayed him a bit toward hip-hop but it didn't stick very far. Nick had slowly managed to get Judy to like some of the heavier stuff. He dreamed of one day taking her to a concert, but " _that is probably years off"_ he thought. He looked over, and in complete shock to him, was Judy _…_.and she was headbanging…. _"Wait…Judy….headbanging?!"_ He had to do a double take, to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep in the car and started daydreaming. Nope. He smiled, _"Boy would her parents freak if they ever saw this…"_ Realizing the opportunity, he took out his phone and began recording her. It took a solid ten seconds before she realized what he was doing and tried to grab at his phone.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde! You delete that recording right now or no sex for a week!" She threated, expecting compliance…what she got instead was laughter.

"Yeah right fluff butt, like _you_ could really go a whole week without sex. Back in the Ghetto you barely made it a _day_ without jumping me!" Her face was beet red, it was true, ever since their first night, she hadn't been able to go without fucking him for long. There was just something about him, some irritating, yet accentuating bit that made her go Wilde.

"Why'd you record me anyways? Was I doing it wrong? Did I look silly?" Knowing intimidation wasn't going to work, she opted for guilt.

"No, you were fine, I was just shocked how right you were back there…animals _do_ change!" He let out a hearty laugh. "And I never thought I'd see Judy Hopps, little pop princess, _headbanging_ to metal music. This proves it, I gotta take you to a concert! Ooh I love this song!" He exclaimed as he cranked up his car's stereo, blasting Duality by Slipknot. He let out a chuckle as he began to sing along:

 _I push my fingers into my eyes!_

 _It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

 _But it's made of all the things I have to take_

 _Jesus, it never ends, it works its way inside_

 _If the pain goes on, I'm not gunna make it!_

He turned to Judy, "Cmon' you can headbang to this part!" He began to as they both sung along:

 _All I've got...all I've got is insane._

 _All I've got...all I've got is insane._

 _All I've got...all I've got is insane._

 _All I've got...all I've got is insane!_

To onlookers, they would have looked quite strange, but they didn't care. They were having fun, and that's just the medicine Nick needed right now. A rough day behind him, and unsure about the future, he needed some fun. And blasting Slipknot with Judy headbanging along with him was just what the doctor ordered, fun. And it didn't end with the song, as The Devil In I began to play right after.

When they pulled in to Nick's apartment, where Judy already had her stuff because she stayed the past couple days to make sure Nick wasn't alone. It wasn't packed in the slightest, however. They rushed up and began speed-packing, checking the clock every ten seconds or so. The train left at 6:25, and it was already 5:00 by the time they had gotten their stuff packed. Now they just needed to eat, shower, and make sure they didn't forget anything. Luckily for Nick, Judy didn't have long fur and lived in a house with hundreds of siblings and not hundreds of showers, so she showered very quickly. Nick, however, took his time and by 5:50 Judy was banging on the door.

"Niiiick, get out! We are going to miss the train! Don't make me..." She was silenced as the door flung open and Nick stood there in nothing but a towel.

"Don't make you what…come in? Carrots normally I would be flattered how much you want to fuck in the shower, but today we simply just don't have the time" He said in an extremely sarcastic sad tone, pressing every one of her thousands of buttons. He walked past her, threw off his towel and shook his bare ass and tail at her.

' _ **Slap!'**_

"Ow! Carrots!" he rubbed his derriere, under his fur was probably a large red mark. She just giggled in confession of her oh-so-worth-it sin.

They stopped by McDennalds for a quick bite, and pulled into their week-long parking spot right at 6:15.

"Perfect timing! We still have ten minutes to get to the station." Judy quipped as they hopped out of the car and grabbed their suitcases. They boarded the train with seconds to spare and, instead of heading up to the canopy level like she did the first time on the train, they settled down in some comfy seats next to window so they could cuddle on the way. The ride was quick and within two hours they arrived in BunnyBurrow. Nick laughed when he saw the population counter constantly ticking upwards. The train stopped in the station with a hiss of the air brakes. Judy and Nick stepped off to find her parents standing there waving at them. It was late out so the hundreds of little ones were all in bed already. Judy ran up and gave her parents a hug.

"Hey you guys it's been far too long! I've missed you soo much!" Judy exclaimed, excited to see her parents in person again.

"Yeah it has! Glad to see you!" Her mother smiled

"You know you really should have called more!" Her dad complained

"Stu!"

"What I was just saying she has that smartphone she should"

"Can't you see she's been busy! She just got done with a case!"

Judy chucked at her parents usual squabbling.

"Glad to see nothing has changed for you, but it's a different story for me… Mom, Dad… I want you to meet my partner on the force…..and my boyfriend: Nick!"

Nick, who was previously hidden behind the large stack of suitcases on the trolley he was pushing, stepped into view and sheepishly waved hello.

"Oh, okay…well where is he? Is he behind the fox?" Stu questioned, serious.

"Uhm Stu…. I think her boyfriend _is_ the fox." Bonnie mentioned, concerned.

"Oh…"

' _ **THUD'**_

 **Uh oh! Guess her parents didn't take the news as nicely as Judy would have hoped! Once again, sorry for last night! Hope you liked this chapter! Things are picking up again in the drama section so my mind is buzzing and things should get good :P As of me writing this, I've hit 130 favs! OMG! I might hit** _ **200**_ **followers tomorrow! WOW! I might do something special like a QnA for the occasion, idk yet. Anyways, Thanks so much and goodnight!**

 **~sidra~**


	14. Handcuffs and Damn Muffs

**Hey everyone! Sorry about last night as well, hardcore headache so I was pretty much useless. This chapter should be good, some relationship drama and some fluff :P**

 **Soo I reached 200 followers! Yayyy! Still don't know what I should do in celebration, maybe I'll add a lemon to this chapter…would you like that? Of course you would you kinky motherfuckers ;) Also to those who caught my e621 reference, you're welcome ;) And to those who loved the Skindred and Slipknot references; you're awesome, give yourself a pat on the back! Actually, everyone give yourself a pat on the back for making this story reach what it has!**

 **Now, onto the chapter :P**

Stu woke up in the living room, reclined in his favorite chair. His memory slowly fading back to him. He had gone with Bonny to pick up Judy from the station, yes, she had a guest… her partner? No, her boyfriend. He looked around, peering through the archway into the kitchen. Bonny was heating something up on the stove, it smelled like blueberries. At the table was Judy and her boyfriend….the…..fox. Oh. That's why he had fainted. Judy was dating a fox. True, him and Bonny had been working with Gideon for a while now, but business partners and lovers were two completely different things….unless you were Buffalo Clinton. " _Hah"_ He made himself chuckle with that little political quip. He slowly climbed his way out of the far-too-comfy chair and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh look who's finally up. Took you long enough" Bonnie said, half-irritated, half-exhausted.

"How long was I out this time Bon?" Stu said, rubbing his head where he fell.

"About an hour and a half, it's getting worse I tell ya" She said, shaking her head as she placed the blueberry pancakes on Nick and Judy's plates.

"Okay, so let's get this out of the way," Nick sighed, preparing for the onslaught. "I won't expect you to fully support or be okay with me dating Judy… but I am. I love her and she loves me. If there's a problem we'll leave." He put a paw on Judy's shoulder as he mentioned her name, letting her know he stood by her in every way.

"Listen, there's no need to leave…I just… I wanna know something alright?" Stu said, rubbing his head, still coping with this new and confusing information. Nick nodded, allowing him to continue.

"Do you two make each other happy? Like, I can understand the swift fleeting attraction of lust…well maybe not so much in this case..." He got a glare from his wife. "…But if you truly love someone you have to love all of them, their faults included. You have to be inseparable. Here!" An imaginary lightbulb lit above his ears as they popped up. "Let's propose a test eh? Did either of you bring your handcuffs?"

Nick shook his head, Judy on the other paw…didn't. She reached into one of the pockets in her suitcase and pulled out a pair. Nick was struck speechless with his muzzle hanging open.

"Carrots…were off duty…" He slowly spoke.

"Mhm!" She nodded, a grin on her face

"Then why did you bring those?" He cautioned…estimating the answer before it came.

"Oh…uh…no reason!" She quickly covered up, trying as hard as she could to not blush.

Nick facepawed and Bonnie chuckled, Stu looked like he was going to faint again. She handed them to her dad.

"So what's the challenge?" She said, snapping him out of his own terrifying thoughts.

"Oh! Right! Well I thought if you two could handle being handcuffed to each other for twelve hours then you get my approval of your relationship. However, if one of you concedes and can't stand the other, then Nick has to go." He smirked.

"Stu!" Bonnie almost shouted at him, "We will _not_ make Nick leave! He is our _guest_. How about if one of them gives up then no more blueberry pancakes." Nick's face filled with fear… he _loved_ blueberry pancakes.

"Fine, yeah that works, soo whaddya say kiddos? Do we have a deal?" Judy's face morphed into her usual smirk of determination. She was committed to winning this. She gave his paw a hearty shake.

"Deal!"

' _ **Clink'**_

They were now handcuffed together, and Stu had the key.

"Alrighty I'm gunna set my timer for twelve hours starting…..now!"

"Stu I hope you realize it's almost bedtime right?" Bonnie facepawed, knowing what that meant for the challenge. Nick and Judy just chuckled quietly. It took a second for Stu to understand..

"Oh….OH! Carrots and biscuits!" He groaned. Judy and Nick grabbed their suitcases and headed upstairs to Judy's old room.

"I better not hear anything!" Stu shouted after them, only to be met with laughter. Even Bonnie let out a chuckle.

"What, don't tell me this doesn't bother you a little?" Stu said, turning to her.

"Oh Stu, how could I have anything against love? Just look at them, they're perfect for each other. A little unexpected, yes, but he seems like a really nice fox. He's a police officer with her and he risked his life to help her solve that horrific Night Howler case. You can tell he really cares for Judy just by how he looks at her." She smiled, her head in thoughts of young love.

"Not about that hun, I mean about them fucking in our house."

' _ **Smash!'**_

Her glass of carrot wine hit the floor and shattered.

"Oh" Now it was _her_ turn to faint.

 _Judy's old room._

Nick was greeted to the sight of poster-ridden walls and a teeny little room for a teenage rabbit. His head almost scraped the ceiling. He looked around, everything was one shade of pink or purple. He let out a small chuckle, knowing this fit Judy too well.

"What is it? My room too _girly_ for you?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Nah Carrots, it's cute, like you" He gave her a small peck on the cheek. She blushed and groaned in disapproval at the same time. _"What a confusing critter"_ He thought to himself as he slowly undressed to his boxers.

"So, we gunna play nice and just head to bed….or are we gunna confirm your parents suspicions and have some fun?" He smirked as he leaned close to her for a kiss.

"I think….." She kissed him back, passionately savoring his scent and the taste of his muzzle. "We should have some fun…" She said breathily as she began to slowly slide his boxers off of his lathe hips, exposing his hardening member. He unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it to the side, leaving her in her lacey black bra.

"Oh, you came prepared" He cooed, teasing her.

"Of course, I always come prepared" She teased back, pulling a condom out of the package in her suitcase.

"Ooh, naughty bunny" He giggled, kissing down her chest until he reached the line of her leggings, coming face to face with a large wet spot, reeking of her scent.

"Mmmh, sexy fox" She moaned as her soaked leggings slid off her thick thighs and joined her shirt and his clothes in the pile beside her tiny bed. They barely fit on it.

"Ow, huh guess doggy style isn't an option tonight babe" Nick said as he rubbed his head, sitting up too fast on the bed and hitting it on the ceiling.

"It's okay…I'll just have to ride _on top_ tonight" She whispered in his ear, eliciting sexual tension from her orange mate. She reached down and grabbed his now rock-hard member in her tiny paw, it always felt so huge to her, she loved it. She began stroking him off, using one of her paws to caress his heavy orbs, the other was increasing in speed on his shaft. His paw still handcuffed to hers, it was a bit uncomfortable, but that didn't matter. He was panting heavily now, letting out soft moans of her name now and then.

"Ju-Judy I'm cl-close" He managed to pant out. She let go and plopped her big mouth right on his twitching cock. Within moments she felt it jerk and spasm as he came, liquid ecstasy flowing forth, and her swallowing every last drop. She gasped in pleasure as she felt the sticky white ropes cascade down her throat. It tasted good, sweet actually. She smiled as she licked the rest of the cum from his cock, savoring it.

"I've been eating pineapple lately, I guess you can tell" He smirked. She just giggled and pushed him onto his back, the handcuff dragging her with him.

"My turn for pleasure" She cooed, positioning her soaked opening directly above his muzzle. He began to lick away at it with his rough tongue, causing her to moan loudly.

"Sshh" He mumbled from underneath her, "The little ones might hear" He let out a breathy nose laugh and continued his oral assault on her sex. His tongue entered areas a rabbit's could never reach, infiltrating every nook and cranny of her. She bucked back and forth on his face, letting out soft, controlled gasps of pleasure. It wasn't long before her legs started to wobble and lose all control, he grabbed her waist to keep her upright as the orgasm flooded her body, crumbling any foundation she had left. She lay limp in his paws for a moment, trying desperately to catch her breath. When her eyes finally re-opened they were full of lust and need. The need to be fucked, _hard._

"Nick…I _fucking need you_ " She practically breathed out, fumbling with the wrapper of the condom before successfully managing to get it out. She slid it on his already re-hardening member and positioned her sex directly over his. With one fluid motion, she slammed herself onto him, causing both of them to yell out in pain and pleasure. Before he had time to shush her she began hopping up and down on his cock at a rapid pace, letting her actions speak for her. He barely let out a chuckle,

"Heh…guess that's why they call you Hopps" She stopped moving. Her face became serious and alert.

"Nick, I swear if you ever make a pun that bad in bed again, I'm finishing things myself with the carrot, capiche?" He nodded, pure bloody horror on his face.

"Good, now please resume fucking my brains out" She smiled, jumping up and down on his now flaccid cock again, directing the blood back to his dick. Once he was hard again, she sped up, moving rapidly on his rod. He could tell she was getting close from the intensity in her moans. He began bucking his hips in time with her, causing a very wet, loud ' _slap'_ every time their bodies connected. He felt the fire in his loins flare up, firing down his barrel.

"J-Judy I-" He was cut off by a brain-numbing cum blast that lit up his nerves like lightning. For a brief moment, all he felt was ecstasy. Her mind melted as well, causing her muscles to become Jell-o and her body to convulse, possessed with pleasure. They both let out a synchronized moan and collapsed, panting and sweaty. Nick took off the filled condom with his free hand and lobbed it into the waste bin. With a sigh of relief that he didn't miss and get jizz everywhere he flopped down next to an already asleep Judy and passed out.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that ;) I know I enjoyed writing it…a bit too much :P Next chapter should be fun, the challenge proves to be very….challenging. Anyways thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews and all of the follows and favs, keep em comin! (There isn't a limit or anything!)**

 **Anyways much love and night! ~sidra~**

 **P.S**

 **My good friend Ben is writing a fanfic and I'd really appreciate it if you went to check it out! It's called Zootopia Noir and his username on here is NickGoneWilde**

 **P.P.S**

 **If any of you use iFunny, look up MemeTokeia. It's my dank meme account.**


	15. Peter Rabbit

**Heyy everyone! Glad you liked last chapter :P It was so fun to write that lemon hehe. This chapter will be more fun fluff as they challenge goes underway.**

Nick groggily inched his eyes open, and nearly had a heart attack. There was a bunch of teeny rabbits staring right at him, and he was cuddling Judy, naked. _'Thank god for the covers"_ He mentally sighed.

"Hey Carrots?" he whispered into her big floppy ear, gently nudging her awake.

"Hm?" she groaned, still mostly in the clutches of slumber's soft grasp.

"I think we may have a few visitors.." He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Her eyes shot open like they were spring-loaded.

"We're covered right?" She asked, terrified of a "No"

"Yeah babe, were covered, but our clothes are over there" he whispered, pointing with his muzzle to the pile of clothes they so eagerly tossed off last night. She went to rub the sleep from her eyes but was reminded of their little...predicament with the handcuffs.

"Forgetting about these?" He raised their handcuffed paws above the covers, accidentally showing the young ones.

"Oooh~ Judy and skinny Gideon are in trouble!" One of them shouted, causing the others to giggle.

"Alright! OutOutOutOut!" Judy pleaded, hoping they would leave. They didn't.

"I'd listen to your big sister, or else this fox…might… _eat you!_ " He playfully chomped at them, successfully scaring them off.

"Mmm, you know that was probably a bad idea" She nuzzled her head into his chest and laughed

"Well it got them to leave didn't it?" She felt him smirk and jokingly poked his muzzle. "C'mon Carrots, we should get up and put on some clothes before they come back screaming bloody murder" He began to get up, and pulled on his end of the cuffs, she refused to budge. She was glued to the bed, never wanting to leave, however as much as she valued sleep, she valued her arm more. It was close to being ripped off by the orange hunk slowly dragging her out of her comfort zone. She finally gave in and climbed out of bed, throwing on some sweatpants and a casual button down shirt. Once they were dressed they followed the inviting smell of pancakes downstairs to see Judy's mom busy cooking and Stu sitting at the table reading the paper. A few older bunnies, about Judy's age were also sitting down as some young ones ran around, hyper as ever. Nick guessed the older bunnies were part of Judy's litter or close. Bonny turned around and gave them a smile.

"Oh look who finally decided to join us at…" she checked the clock, "11 in the morning. I thought you two were supposed to be cops, getting up bright and early, what happened" She shook her head and motioned for them to join the others at the table, two places already set for them.

"What happened was they bumped uglies" An older bunny snorted under his breath, prompting a high-paw from another bunny sitting next to him.

"Peter!" Stu yelled at him, causing the one now known as Peter to giggle more. Judy and Nick sat down, and Nick looked straight at peter, showing off his sharp teeth on purpose.

"Nah its ok Mr. Hopps, Peter is just entertained by the idea that his Sister gets what he doesn't" He winked at Judy as he took a victorious sip of carrot juice. Bonny giggled and Stu spit out his drink. Judy just rolled her eyes. Peter looked down, conceding.

"Alright pops, how much more time we got on this…relationship test" He said as he lifted the handcuffed paw for everyone to see. Peter snickered until Nick looked right at him, then he stopped and began quietly eating.

"Well, according to my smartphone, you still have four hours left. Think you can handle it?" He smirked

"Well seeing as we already got through twice that, four more should be a cakewalk, right Carrots?" She nodded and paw-bumped him.

"Okay! Perfect then, you two can go work the stands!" He clapped his paws together. Judy and Nick finished their food and walked out to the stand, smiles on their faces.

They stood at the stand, taking orders from customers and trying best to service them without revealing their limitations. As they were helping one customer though, Peter decided to cause some trouble.

"Hey Judy, can you come over here and help me with these buckets of carrots? They're kinda heavy. Nick can handle the stand right?" Judy glared at him. The customer, an older bunny lady spoke up.

"Why doesn't that strong fox help you? I'm sure miss Judy here has the stand" She smiled kindly, not knowing how much she _wasn't_ helping. Nick looked at Judy and smirked, formulating a plan inside that smooth head of his.

"Sure thing Pete! I'll be right over, I just need to grab something" He called, before quickly grabbing Judy's behind, causing her to yelp. This of course didn't go unnoticed by the customer.

"Something wrong dear?" She innocently inquired, not seeing what Nick did.

"Uh no, I just stepped on a rose thorn, its fine" She lied, mentally cursing at Nick. She discretely elbowed him and finished ringing out the customer, who left with a "Thank you" and a smile. They walked over to Peter and Judy slapped him.

"You…ass!" She yelled at him in frustration.

"Actually I'm more of a hare" He replied in a snarky tone, only to be met with a toothy glare from Nick. Stu walked outside with Bonny, key in paw.

"Alrighty you two lovebirds, time's up! How'd we do?" He gave a big bucktoothy grin.

"Well considering we only tried to kill each other once…" He glanced at Judy, a grin plastered on her already bright exterior, she raised two fingers, wiggling them suggestively. "Okay twice… but we still survived, no thanks to Peter over there." He motioned with his head, and Stu glared at the deserving bunny. They all had a good laugh. Stu unlocked the handcuffs, Nick and Judy rubbed their sore wrists.

"Thanks, man those things really chafe" Nick complained.

"Well you two passed with flying colors, you have gained my approval." "And the blueberry pancakes will stay coming" Bonny added, excited that this was over.

 **AAND that's where my writer's block kicked in. Fuck. Well I hope you guys liked this shorter chapter!**

 **Welllllllll im gunna pass out now! Night!**


	16. Nick's Surprise

**Hello everyone! Thanks soo much for all of the reviews :D Luckily the block got the sock and went away to suck a cock! So this chapter should be lots of fun!**

"Soo Carrots, pack your stuff. I got something special planned for us today" Nick smiled as she sipped her coffee, her ears perking up in curiosity. They had spent the last couple days helping out on her parent's farm. They were planning on leaving tomorrow, but Nick had other plans.

"Oh really? What might you have in store for us?" She inquired, cleaning up after them. Her mother needed a break once in a while after all. She stood behind him, and began to massage his shoulders, only breaking for a quick peck on the lips. 

"Well, considering it's a surprise, I think it would be best if you found out later rather than sooner. He stood up, ruffling the fur on her head. He walked past her up towards her room to finish packing his suitcase. She turned to her mom,

"Listen, Mom. I just wanted to say thanks for being so supportive of me and Nick since the beginning. It really means a lot to me that we have someone in our corner…and…sorry…..for not really being quiet at night…..hehe" She blushed and ducked her head away in shame, earning her mother's soft giggle.

"Oh Judy, It was never going to matter to me who you dated. As long as both of you love each other like you and Nick do, I would be perfectly content if you brought home an elephant…..though I don't know where he'd stay." They both laughed. "And as far as….well…..that, listen Judy I can't blame you for anything I would have done. You didn't get 275 brothers and sisters from me lying around ya'know." Her mother raised an eyebrow in sarcastic suggestion, causing Judy to groan in disgust and annoyance.

"Ugh _Mooom_ …. I did _not_ need to hear that, im going up to pack my stuff…have dad get the truck ready to head to the station." She waved as she bolted up the stairs to join her orange boyfriend.

 _At the station_

"Bye you two! Have fun! Come visit soon!" Bonny waved them goodbye as Stu began bawling.

"Of course! We promise to come back, it's a bummer we didn't get to meet Gideon this time." She said, wondering where he had been this whole time.

"Oh honey! I forgot to mention, He's in Zootopia right now actually! Opened a small pie shop near Sahara Square." Bonny called back, "I'll let him know you're stationed near there and maybe he can stop by sometime and say hello!"

"That would be great! Love you, bye!" Judy yelled back as the doors of the train closed. Nick chuckled and they found a nice spot to sit near the window.

"So I'm finally gunna get to meet this Gideon character huh?" He said, popping a blueberry into his mouth, curious about the only other fox Judy had ever known. She told him what happened between them when she was a child, he wanted to kill Gideon at first. After she explained how, like him, Gideon had changed for the better to become a very docile and still not very smart baker; Nick softened up and decided he was okay enough to meet.

"Yeah, we'll meet him. Should be interesting though. Last time I saw him it was only for a second and then I was off to find you for the case again." She smiled, remembering that moment under the bridge.

"Dumb bunny" Nick remembered too.

"Sly Fox" She verbally jabbed back at him. "So what do you have planned for today mister? I've been dying to know all day" She tugged at his shirt like a child wanting its mother to comply to its ridiculous demands.

"Not yet Carrots, trust me, you'll enjoy it and you'll know soon enough" He smiled as he pulled her into a deep kiss, spreading the taste of blueberry. She smiled and cuddled up into his chest for the rest of the ride.

They stopped back at her apartment to put their stuff somewhere, he insisted they only pack small satchels that were light and they could jump around in without stuff flying out. They hopped in his car and drove to their destination. Judy recognized it immediately.

"The concert venue? But Gazelle's not playing tonight." She said, quizzical at why there were hundreds of people walking around, the place was packed.

"And I highly doubt most of them are Gazelle fans either" Nick mentioned, pointing out how most of the attendees wore black tanktops and shorts, paired tastefully with backwards snapbacks and usually body jewelry and tattoos.

"Niick….where did you bring me?" She slowly asked, figuring it out in her head as she spoke.

"Wellll…. Based on how you were in the car a couple days ago, and the fact that I found some Avenged Sevenfurred on your iPawd yesterday, I figured you might like to go to a metal concert. While we were at your parents I saw that Avenged, Amon Amammal, and SliptheKnotin were all headlining today's Furhem concert; I bought us pit tickets." He explained, quite proud of himself. Judy just sat there, mouth agape.

"Might wanna close that carrots, or the flies will find their way in" He joked, pulling into a parking spot. It was a decent walk to the venue, but anything closer had been completely filled for hours. They climbed out of the car and began the walk to admissions. There were crowds of mammals like Judy had never seen before, sure Gazelle's concert was large, but this was _massive_. There were hecklers trying to sell overpriced tickets near the entrance, Nick was able to spot Duke Weaselton in the act. Some mammals had guitar cases open at their feet as they played a decent, but easy melody. They walked past a group of smoking cheetahs, and then a group of vaping hyenas, which smelled a lot better than the former, but looked much less cool. It wasn't long before they finally approached the gate and all of the security. They recognized Francine, the elephant on their force and decided to say hello.

"Hey Francine, they stuck you on concert security huh?" Nick asked, catching her attention.

"Oh, hey you two! What are you doing here? I never really pictured you as a metal fan Judy" She said, not expecting to run into her fellow officers.

"Yeah well some mammals are more than meets the eye I guess" She said, shrugging, not entirely sure why she was here yet either.

"Haha well have fun you two, I hear it can get pretty crazy in there!" Francine snorted out of her trunk, walking off to bust a teenage wolf with a skateboard who was trying to spray paint a dick on a wall. They walked through security, a complete pat-down for weapons and drugs followed by scanned tickets and then they were in. Immediately they were visually bombarded by everything to do. There were booths selling all kinds of merchandise scattered along the paths. Food courts and smaller stages could also be seen at a distance. Nick spotted Avenged Sevenfurred's booth to the left of them and dragged Judy toward it.

"Ow.. Niick! What's the rush?" She yelled, fearing her arm being dislocated from her body.

"C'mon we arrived just in time for their signing, you can get shirts and stuff signed by the members of the band!" They parked themselves in the long line leading to the booth.

"But… we don't have anything to be signed" She said, confused.

"Not yet, but I figured you might want one of their shirts to wear when they play on stage" Nick smirked, watching her eyes light up. She hugged him in joy and let out a squeal

"Omg Nick! Thank you!" They eventually got to the booth and Nick bought her the black shirt with the famous lion skull and bat wings on it. She handed it to the band members, the grin never leaving her furry face.

"Hey, thanks for coming out tonight!" M. Shadows said to her, earning a cute giggle. The rest of the band signed it and thanked them. Judy and Nick walked away, and she immediately hugged him. She began looking around, and Nick knew why.

"Restrooms are over there Carrots, go ahead, you can put it on." He pointed toward the large sign signaling where they were.

After walking around between the booths for a bit, they decided to stop at some of the smaller stages to check out some of the less famous bands. Mammals as Leaders was interesting, but not really Judy's taste. Nick liked them, however, so they stayed for a song. Currents was playing at another stage, and they sounded pretty good. Their guitarist Chris Wisebeast was really exceptional and they danced for a couple songs.

'Ggrrgabgahhghrh" Nick's stomach grumbled, alerting them that they should probably get some food from the foodstands before the main show. They headed over and looked at the menu.

"Nine bucks for some fried crickets and fries?!" Judy exclaimed, exasperated.

"Yep, welcome to concert food Judes, overpriced and mediocre, but luckily I managed to sneak in some of these" He pulled a container of blueberries out of his knapsack and began munching on them. Judy was a bit more famished and settled for an overpriced salad. After their stomachs were satisfied, Nick checked his phone,

"Oh crap, its fifteen minutes until the mainstage starts up, c'mon we gotta get in the pit!" He hurried her with him to the entrance. The pit was set up unique for all kind of animals. It sloped downwards as it got farther away from the stage, letting larger mammals be on the same eye level as smaller ones, but not on the same foot level, so no one got squashed in all of the chaos. They made their way toward the middle, but so they were still close. It was just about sunset and the daylight was dimming, letting the complex stage lights illuminate the mood. They heard what sounded like a giant thunderclap rattle the stage, as smoke bellowed in, masking the emerging stage props and band members. The stadium roared with anticipation as guitars faded in. Another thunderclap boomed and the smoke disappeared, replaced by Amon Amammal raising their fists to thunderous applause. They wasted no time and jumped right into their first song _: Twilight of the Thunder God_. They were a heavy group, an all predator band from Tundratown. They played Nordic metal, singing ancient songs of the Vikings conquests. It wasn't Judy's favorite but she had to admit their stage presence was impressive. Some mosh pits opened up and they tried their best not to get pulled in. The constant battering of other mammals wasn't much fun, but it didn't take away from the excitement one bit. They played a killer half-hour setlist of their best songs, and even an encore.

They stage was then cleared and stayed empty for twenty minutes as props were shuffled around and new gear for the next band was set up. Judy didn't have to wait long though, because the familiar ringing of soft bells told her just who was up next. Sure enough, smoke flooded the stage again and out came Avenged Sevenfurred to the intro of _Nightmare_. A giant lion skeleton king with wings sat in the background. Judy stood there in amazement, singing along to the words like the rest of the crowd, staring up at the singer she couldn't believe she had just met. Pyrotechnics lit up the stage along with the flashing lights, the warmth of the fire could be felt even from where they were standing. They paused after the first song to address the crowd:

"Hows everyone doing tonight?!" 'Thunderous cheering' "Well We're Avenged Sevenfurred and were ready to give you a _kickass_ show!" The skinny black panther shouted, cuing the band to jump right into _Bat Country._ Nick and Judy were jumping up and down singing to the lyrics as loud as the could

 _Can't you help me as I'm starting to burn?_

 _Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction_

 _My confidence is leaving me on my own_

 _No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention!  
_

After a couple more songs, they closed it with _Shepherd of Fire_. They pyrotechnics really went overboard and Judy worried that some of the closer animals might get singed. The flames rose nearly 30 ft in blasts during the chorus. Judy was having the time of her life. Never had she thought that going to one of these would be this much fun. She knew that she would be sore tomorrow, and stink of pot and beer, as those smells were infesting the crowd. She nearly got hit in the head by a couple wolfs trying to crowdsurf. After A7f had walked off, she reached in her pocket to check her phone, only to find its battery had died. _"Oh cheese and crackers"_ She thought, wondering if anyone had tried to get in touch with her.

"Hey cute stuff, how you doin?" She turned around, standing there in a ripped tanktop with sleeve tattoos and a nose piercing, was a male bunny. She laughed, wiping the grin off his face.

"Sorry buddy, but you're not really my type.." "…And she's taken" Nick finished her sentence for her, showing off his nice sharp canines to the hotshot bunny.

"A bunny and a fox? Fuckin' weirdos" He muttered as he walked away, rejected. Nick just rolled his eyes and gave Judy a kiss.

"Thanks" she muttered. "Anytime Carrots, I can't lose sight of what I've got now can I?" He said with a snicker.

The stage roared back to life again, a heavy drum beat pounding in their chests as a bunch of mammals with weird masks jumped out on stage, a large banner unfurling to announce that SliptheKnotin had arrived, and were ready to kick ass. This was the band Nick had been waiting for, and apparently so had everyone else as he swore it got a bit more crowded in there. The masked singer, a buffalo got down on his knees and whispered into the microphone

"Okay, I need everyone to get down….c'mon…. all of you…." Judy and Nick joined everyone in crouching. "…alright….now when I count to three…. I want Every. Single. Motherfucker. In this crowd to jump up, are we ready?" Judy looked to Nick, intrigued by this level of crowd participation. Literally every single mammal in the stadium was crouched down.

"Okay…here we go….

One…

Two…..

.

.

…..THREE!" Everyone all jumped up at the exact same second, and landed, causing the floor of the venue to shake and everyone to let out an omnipresent cheer. They began to play _Duality_ , which Judy knew the words to very well. At the breakdown, a massive pit opened up to the left of them, and two lines of mammals formed on each side of the now open area.

"Yeah! Let's see that fucking wall of death!" The singer shouted. Once the drums kicked in, both sides ran at each other full force, slamming into each other. Everyone began pushing and shoving each other around, and it turned into a full out mosh pit. This continued for the rest of their playlist. They played _Before I Forget_ as an encore, Which Nick had been waiting to hear, so he screamed the words at the top of his lungs

 _I, am a world before I am a mammal!_

 _I, was a creature before I could stand!_

 _I, will remember before I forget!_

 _Before I forget that!_

After they cleared the stage, everyone began slowly shuffling out into the darkness of the night. Judy's normally adept hearing reduced to mediocre from the extreme levels of volume she had just endured. Her feet were sore from standing the whole time and all the jumping up and down she did, even for a bunny. They made it back to their car and began the drive home.

"Soo, I take it you had fun then?" Nick asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh. My. Goodness. Yes! Nick this was the best night ever! Thank you soo much!" She gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Carrots" He laughed, pulling into the spot in front of Judy's apartment. "Soooo.. shall I invite myself in or…." He wiggled his eyebrows at her

"Yes, would you like to join me for a night of hot steamy romance Mr. Fox?" she asked seductively. He merely playfully growled and followed her in. They got to her door before she stopped in front of it. Nick arched an eyebrow.

"One sec, I gotta do something first, I've been waiting a while to do it but we always went over your apartment" She knocked on the door next to hers until it opened, revealing two antelopes surprised to see her.

"Hiii, well I just wanted to forewarn you that you might hear some…interesting sounds tonight…. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't knock on the wall to interrupt, okayyy?" She said in a very sing-songy tone. The antelopes just stood there wide-eyed at the bunny, and glancing over to the fox standing next to her. They nodded and closed their door. As she unlocked her apartment they heard them arguing.

"Did she mean what I think she meant?"

"Well _obviously_ , why do you think the fox was there?"

"She's not going to do it with the fox?!"

"Well who else would she do It with, _the couch_? You idiot!"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! _You're_ the idiot!"

She heavy-pawed knocked on the wall and they shut up. She leaned in towards Nick, kissing him heavily, her blood was still running through her quickly as her adrenaline levels were raised from the concert. She quickly took off her signed shirt, followed by the rest of her sweaty clothes and helped Nick do the same. She pounced on his cock like a savage animal, wasting no time for foreplay tonight. She _had_ to have him. So much so that she almost forgot a condom. Once things were set, she climbed on top of him.

"Ooh, you've been such a naughty fox today, keeping that a secret from me" She cooed, letting the words drip off of her tongue like honey. She began thrusting onto him, savoring each inch of him as it entered her, the walls of her insides vibrating like a motor. Her breath was heavy and she wanted him to fuck her good, fuck her like…

' _ **Knock Knock'**_

What was that? She froze. Who could possibly be here?

"Be there in a sex…sec!" She called out. She scurried to grab some clothes to throw on, settling for pajama pants and an oversize tshirt. Nick did the same. She unlocked the door and standing there was…

...Gideon?

And he had flowers….

 **Hey! Woah! There's a long chapter for ya! Hope ya like it ;P I enjoyed writing about the metal concert since I've been to quite a few of them and thought it would be interesting. Hope my altered band names weren't too corny. Also, yes I left on a cliffhanger again…..What can I say, I love being evil! Anyways WOW thanks for what is it now….*refreshes page* 229 follows!? And… 154 Favorites! Also, 106 reviews! Geez you guys….keep going and a simple lemon might not be enough thanks ;)**

 **As always, R, F, and R. Much love, ~sidra~**


	17. Gideon

**Hey everyone! Huge FYI: I wasn't able to read any reviews or upload for the past 24 hours! (It went away this afternoon) D: damn site, so sorry about that. Anyways let's pick up where that cliffhanger left off now shall we?**

"G-Gideon?" Judy stammered out, appalled to see the chubby fox. He smiled,

"H-Hey J-Judy! Didn't ya get my text message? I-I said I would visit ya after I got off work. Y-Your mom told me you were in town and I-I thought I should come visit ya…" In truth, her phone was still dead, sitting on the nightstand. She hadn't thought to even check it. She nearly slapped herself for being so careless.

Gideon gripped the flowers he was holding behind his back tightly. Was he really about to do this? He pondered his intentions carefully. Thinking back to when he first saw Judy all grown up, working at the stand. She had really matured into a beautiful bunny. Yes, he liked bunnies. He grew up in Bunnyborrow, constantly surrounded by them. It caused him to become very confused with himself and create a lot of self-hatred as a kid, which manifested in his attack on Judy. He already told her that though, what he didn't tell her was that he bullied her because he liked her. He wanted her in his life so badly, and his tiny country brain couldn't figure out how to get that across to her as a kid. He deeply regretted that now. Once he saw her all grown up for the first time in years, he nearly melted. She had forgiven him and she was back home. There was once again hope for them, or so he thought, only mere moments before she hopped in that truck and drove off. He couldn't comprehend it at the time, but that brief encounter had rekindled a long dead fire. He eagerly drove up to the Hopps farm the next day, awaiting her. Sadly, she never showed up that day, or the day after, or any day. This was the first time he has seen her since then.

She looks beautiful to him, even in her heavily disheveled state. Her fur was a mess: matted down in places, unruly in others; but her gorgeous violet eyes reflected his image, and he swore he could gaze into them forever. He was in love, he had been for a long time. He wanted to, no he _needed_ to tell her. His mind was racing like a car around a track at lightspeed, his heart the double bass pedals of an Infant Annihilator song. If there was ever a time for him to do it, it was now. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, holding the flowers out to her.

"Judy I'm in love with you!" He blurted out, causing the rabbit to gasp. He still didn't open his eyes, "I-I always have been, ever since we were kids, I-I hated myself for liking a bunny, which is why I-I took it out on you. You probably could never love a fox, not after what I did. I thought I got over you…but then you showed up one day at your parents farm. Judy… I-I couldn't help but fall back in love. I even moved out here hoping to find you someday. W-When your mom told me you had just visited and you were back in town…I-I couldn't wait any longer!" He finally opened his eyes and immediately wished he had kept them shut. She was staring at him, in complete and utter disbelief. Not a 'happy surprise' disbelief either, full horror and loss of words painted her face into a picture that only said one word: Sorry.

"Gideon I…I'm sorry" she whispered, putting her paw on his, trying her best to let him know the truth without completely breaking him. She could see the pain already welling up inside him, " _nobody should ever have to go through this much pain, yet here I am causing it"_ she thought. But she couldn't hurt him more by lying. She didn't love him, she never had, she loved Nick.

"I…I already have a boyfriend." She mumbled out, trying to look away from the large country fox. He was broken inside. He had handed his glass heart out to her and she dropped it. He wanted to die, at least part of him did. The other part wanted answers, wanted hope. He looked down at her paw, he wanted so much to just grab it and never let go, but he couldn't do that. It wasn't his paw to grab. It was endowed to someone else. His mind filling with a thousand questions now, _"Who did Judy love? Where is he? What is he? When did this happen?"_ He got his answers soon enough as he heard footsteps behind her, glimpsing a bright orange paw on her shoulder he looked up, coming face to face with….another _fox_?

His mind was caught in a whirlwind of emotion, _"She's dating a fox, she would have dated me…but I was too late. HE beat me, this damned fox beat me to her"_ His mind shifted from sorrow to rage, a pure bloodlust _hatred_ of his own species brewing inside him. His body language slowly started to translate, his fur standing on end, his teeth creeping out from behind his fat lips. His claws unsheathed with a ' _Shiink'_ , and a low grumble resonated from the back of his throat. None of this went unnoticed to Nick, who moved Judy behind him, out of the way of whoever, no, _what_ ever this beast was about to do. He tried to calm him down,

"Hey man, listen, I know you're hurt right now, but you have to think. Judy didn't mean to hurt you, don't do anything rash here. Come inside and we'll talk about this over some pancakes" The words ricocheted right off Gideon, having no effect on the fox lost inside his own skull.

" _He doesn't deserve her. I do! If he's out of the way…she'll_ _ **have**_ _to come to me!"_ His eyes filled with blood red rage, his fragile self-control crumbling under the crippling emotional trauma. His left eye began to twitch as audible strained breaths blew from his nostrils. The adrenaline surge kicking him into top gear, he snapped and surged forward.

"DIE YOU _**FUCKER!**_ " He screamed as he launched himself at Nick. Nick pushed Judy aside, making sure to get her out of the way as quickly as possible. He threw up his arms in self-defense but it was too late. Gideon had slashed a deep gash in his chest, tearing right through his shirt like butter. He grabbed Nick and threw him into the desk, Nick colliding with the solid oak furniture with his ribs, hearing one snap and feeling the pain shoot throughout his body. Before he could even think to scream, Gideon was lifting him up, slamming him down back first onto the desk. Nick tried to breath but couldn't, his lungs void of any oxygen from the impact. They painfully refilled with air as he felt the stronger fox take ahold of his right arm.

' _ **Crrraack!'**_

" _ **AIIIGHH! FUUCK!"**_ He screamed as he saw his forearm be slammed down on the edge of the desk, the bone snapping in two beneath his skin. The force rolling him off the desk to the floor where he hit face-first on the crooked, old wood. He got a break as Gideon left his half-dead body there, he was going after Judy now.

Judy was cowering in the corner at this point, her face barely visible from the flood of tears pouring out of her large orbs. She was in utter terror, the likes of which she had never considered possible. She looked over at Nick, laying there in a bloody mess of broken bones and torn fur. His fur was no longer a creamsicle orange, but now a dark oxblood. He lay motionless, barely breathing….barely able to. Then there was the monster called Gideon lumbering toward her, a purely twisted grin contorting his face. She tried to shuffle backwards more, only to be met with nothing but wall.

"Gideon p-please….s-stop this!...It's not….It's…." She couldn't finish the sentence, otherwise she would be lying. This was Gideon, the true Gideon. Unstable, his liquid hatred boiling red-hot fueling the engine of destruction. He advanced closer and closer to her, and she had nowhere to go.

"Juuudyyyy….…why couldn't you just love me Judy?" He said in a malicious sing-song voice, "Why couldn't you just _**LOVE ME?!**_ " He screamed, knocking a lamp off of the dresser next to her, it shattering on the ground with a deafening ' _crash!'_ "Oh well…..you'll love me now…won't you Judy?" His voice got soft, trying to bend her to his now sexual will. His paw lifted, caressing her tear-soaked cheek. It moved downwards, tracing his finger along her body until it reached her nether region. "Yes….you'll love me now" With a swift tear he ripped her pajama bottoms off of her and tossed them to the side. She yanked her paws to cover her exposed body, but he pinned them to the wall behind her. He leaned in, preparing his toothy muzzle for a kiss, wanting to taste those lips. Judy arched her head back, avoiding the unwanted peck. He growled, taking one of his paws and pulling her head level with his by her ears.

"You will love _Me_ now Judy, do you understand? Now give your fox a nice little kiss…" His sinister tone wanted no rebellion, only control. She spit in his face, causing him to flinch.

"YOU _LITTLE_ _ **FUCKER!**_ " He yelled, raising a claw to swipe her across the face.

' _ **ffft**_ _'_

Before his paw could connect with her face he collapsed, a tranquillizer dart protruding from his neck fat. Judy whipped her head up to see Officer Delgado standing there holding the tranq gun. She let out a soft laugh of relief, and disbelief that she was saved.

"You're safe now Judy… Your nice neighbors called it in as soon as they heard Officer Wilde try to calm him down…by the way…where is Officer Wilde?" All she could do was shakily point to the half-dead pile of bloody fur that was barely Nick Wilde. Delgado clasped his paw to his muzzle in utter shock,

"Oh shit."

 _Hospital room, 12 hours later._

Judy hovered over Nick's bed, not wanting to leave his side until he woke up. She had been there all night, barely getting any sleep. This didn't help her today and she was already beginning to doze off in the chair.

"C-Carrots…is..is that you?" Nick groaned, his eyes finally beginning to open. The full force of his injuries didn't hit him, as he was on morphine, but what he could feel was _not_ pleasant. Judy snapped awake and gave him a hug, accidentally hurting him.

"Ow…fuck…Where am I Carrots?" He mumbled, still waking up.

"You're….you're in the hospital Nick….You…you nearly died last night." She whispered, a soft tinge of sorrow in her voice. "The doctors say you're lucky to be alive… you have 3 broken ribs, a fractured vertebrae, and your right arm…is shattered." He vaguely remembered details of last night, but tried not too hard to. He didn't want to think about that right now. He was with Judy and he was alive, and that's all that mattered to him. He smiled, using his left arm to pull her into a deep kiss. She had no objections as they poured all of their love into this connection. Breathing came second in their minds, everything came second….well _almost_ everything.

"Mmmhrrmmm" A baritone grunt stopped their intimate moment, sitting there in a wheelchair…was Chief Bogo.

 **Hey everyone, hope this wasn't too dark for you! I thought I would mess with y'all a bit more ;) Another cliffhanger also never hurt anyone either right? I'm nearing 250 follows so YAY!**

 **Thanks so much and goodnight! ~sidra~**


	18. Bo-go-uh-oh!

**HEY EVERYONE! Wow…. I know it's been quite a while and im SOOO sorry for that! Things have been getting crazier as I'm training for the National Guard and all. Still gunna TRY for a nightly chap, but if it doesn't come through I hope you won't be too disappointed. This week will be a bit crazy tho, concerts and college field trips and all, so next chapter should be Friday night if im lucky, then daily will resume. Anyways the long wait is over!**

 **P.S HAPPY 420!**

Judy's eyes shot across her face like a bullet, fixing on the large stationary buffalo. Her fur shot up and stood on end. Nick's fur did the same. They must have great minds because at that moment they thought alike. _"Shit."_ Both of them mentally cursed, this was high up on their list of 'Shit they didn't want to happen anytime soon'. Bogo finding out about their relationship was nearly a death sentence for Judy. Her entire life working up to become a cop and the rest of it spent working hard to get on her chief's good side, if it even existed. All of her strenuous, unforgiving hard work could now be gone. Her entire life in shambles. She began to mentally panic, her usually stable peppy exterior crumbling for the third time this week, that marks three times far too many. She broke the kiss from Nick, slowly enough to hear their lips snap away in a satisfying _'pop'_. She slowly exhaled in unison with her partner as she turned her head to the patiently waiting cripple.

"H-Hi chief…glad to see you here" She said as a fake smile crept up on her and Nick's faces. She began to slowly climb off of him, sitting back down in the chair next to his hospital bed. Her face was as red as a fresh picked rose in the summer. The blush was so extreme that her fur could do nothing to stop it. Realizing this, she quickly covered as much as she could with her paws.

"Officers Hopps and Wilde!" The furious beast reprimanded, "Care just a _teensy_ bit to explain what in God's name is going on here?" He demanded answers, and wanted them now. Normally Nick would easily reply with a sarcastic comment about the chief or make a joke, not now. Nick was just as terrified of Bogo right now as Judy. As much as he disliked his job, he wouldn't dream of losing it. He loved working with Judy, and when it mattered, it even motivated him to do quite well. He knew how destroyed Judy would be if they lost it all over a kiss. He had to try to reason with the big brute.

"Sir, I heartily apologize for my actions, I wasn't thinking clearly, they still have me on the strong meds. Judy was simply hugging me, wishing me well. I leaned in for a very inappropriate sign of affection and I regret it immediately and offer my sincerest apologies to officer Hopps." He looked at his bunny and nodded a silent _"sorry"_ to her. She just blushed harder, which was somehow possible. Bogo didn't look content with the reply.

"Wilde, shut it. It's not my first time around the block and I can _clearly_ tell when you're talking out of your tail." He put his paw up to his face and sighed as he slid it down his muzzle, "I just want honesty, how long has this been going on?" Nick sighed, putting his own paw up to his face and rubbing his muzzle in thought.

"Ever since the Snoop Lion case sir, we discovered our….er….affection when we were undercover in the rough part of town." Nick lowered his head in apology, hoping it would smooth things over a bit more. Bogo let out another sigh,

"Alright, listen you two. I'm not going to punish you, that wouldn't accomplish anything. You two have been through a lot recently and while it may seem that I don't have a heart, I do. As for your relationship, im going to be blunt: pred-prey relationships are weird to me. It's not my place to judge, so I won't, but I don't want to see any affection" Nick chimed in, feeling better

"So we can't be affectionate anymore?" He faked a sad muzzle, poorly. This got Bogo to finally crack a smile.

"I said I don't want to _see_ any affection" Nick and Judy's faces lit up like the clear night sky.

"Also, Nick." He addressed him by his first name, and his voice had a soft tinge of care subdued in the tone. "I hope you get better soon, you've been through a lot, you're lucky to have someone who cares for you so deeply" He looked at Judy, still red as a new Purrari, "You're going to need her help a lot for the next week or so, and as much as it pains me and the department's budget to extend your paid vacation, I shall because….I care." He handed Nick a card and turned around, rolling out of the room. He stopped inches from the doorframe however,

"Oh, and one last thing. If you want to keep your relationship secret at all….keep it _far_ away from our chubby receptionist" He…. _smiled_.. and then left the room. Nick and Judy let out the biggest unanimous sigh of relief in their life. Overjoyed in the simple fact that they didn't lose their job. She jumped back up on the bed, nearly hurting her boyfriend again, pulling him into a gentle hug. He savored the connection, feeling her warmth transfer to him like a fireplace in the winter. He absorbed her love like vitamin D, and he was clearly deficient. He remembered the card that Bogo handed him, and grabbed it from the side table. She broke the hug, curious as well to the gift from their enigmatic boss. He opened the addressed envelope to reveal a get well card…unlike anything he would ever expect from Bogo. It featured Gazelle on the front saying "Get Well" in a text bubble, and when he opened it her hit single began blaring in the hospital room. He quickly shut it but the music wouldn't stop. He began slamming it closed repeatedly, all to no avail. He eventually gave up during Judy's fit of laughter and read what was written on the inside.

 _Dear Nick, this music is set to play for ten minutes,_

 _regardless of what you do to the card._

 _I thought it was a fitting punishment for all_

 _The paperwork you've made me have to fill out._

 _I hope you get well soon,_

 _We need Hopps back._

 _-Bogo_

"Awh how sweet" Judy giggled, sarcasm sprinkled throughout that sentence. "You know, it's almost as if Bogo cares about you or something, is there something you need to tell me mister Wilde?" She jokingly accused him.

"Nope, the only crazy beast I love is you" He smiled, and pulled her into another deep kiss, savoring every taste and inch of her. Their love was stronger than ever, they had nothing to worry about now. Their job was secure and they were going to spend the next week and a half together, life was good.

"Ey, if you two would stop suckin on each otha's faces for a sec, I'd like to wish my boy a speedy recovery!" Came a voice too large for it's source. It could only be one mammal.

"Finnick!" Nick and Judy yelled in unison, excited to see the little troublemaker.

The small fox just smiled and put on his shades, throwing up the peace sign.

"Dat's right, Finnick's _ **back**_ _bitches!_ "

 **Cue freeze frame and pop-out text, in joint with kickass rap music, followed by credits.**

 **~sidra~**


	19. Hello Again

' _Creeeeaaak'_ The door's hinges refused to be silent as it beckoned them inside the long deserted apartment. The light from the hallway crept in, illuminating the scene with a soft yellow glow that penetrated the reigning darkness. It was a simple apartment, only three rooms. Yet it was perfect size for a single occupant, as it previously held. The door showed off the main room, which functioned as both a living room and a petite kitchen. It had a futon couch/bed combo seated right in front of a large flatscreen television, a short coffee table placed equidistantly between them. To the left of the TV was the door to the bedroom, a small yet cozy room with a decent size bed that could comfortably fit two foxes; or in this case, a fox and a bunny. Next to the bedroom hosted the door to the bathroom, the only thing he asked to be luxury sized. A Jacuzzi tub/shower combo adorned the rather lavish space. He smiled, knowing full well how much he would be relying on that. On the other side of the living room was the kitchen. It wasn't anything special, just some counters, a stove, sink, microwave, and refrigerator that all seemed to be in working order. The air inside was cold and sharp, the heater having been left off for quite some time now. A transparent, fragile layer of dust blanketed some of the surfaces of furniture, the living quarters had been entirely vacant for the two weeks he was away.

" _Atchoo!"_ The fox sneezed, causing his current support rabbit to mentally note that the place had to be cleaned ASAP. " _Home Sweet Home"_ He thought, glad to finally be back. He hobbled in, using her as support for his still injured body. Originally, he was against this idea, but she gave him no choice when he nearly fell down the steps out of the hospital. They wobbled in unison toward the couch, plopping down on the fabic with a heavy thud. This earned a grunt of pain from the injured fox, which caused her face to twist into sympathy and mouth _"sorry"._ He leaned back onto the sofa, stretching his paws above his head and his legs on the coffee table. Judy smiled, curling up next to him in a fuzzy ball of warmth. Sadly her comfort was broken by her lover's sly tone of voice.

"Hey Carrots?" Her ears perked up, the rest of her didn't budge. "Wanna be my doll and grab the TV remote for me? It should be on the counter." She let out a heavy sigh and mustered enough energy to move herself the one place she didn't want to be: away from him. She climbed off the couch and walked over to the kitchen, spotting the remote.

"Hey Carrots?"

"Yes Nick?" She asked, grabbing it and turning around to look at the couch where he was lazily stretched out.

"While you're up and in the kitchen, would you mind making me some soup? I could really go for a can of Lambell's tomato soup right now" She couldn't see his muzzle, but she was more than sure it had a smirk on it.

"N _iiiiii_ ck.." She groaned, just wanting to sit down and watch some TV.

"Pl _eeeee_ ase? For your poor injured boyfriend…" He pleaded in an almost sinfully sweet way. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Fine, _anything_ for my _poor_ _injured_ boyfriend, where do you keep the cans of soup?" She dragged out the stressed words like taffy, making sure he could sense her sarcasm even with his dulled senses.

"Bottom shelf on the left, thanks honey bunny, I l _ooooo_ ve yo _uuuuu_ " He got her message and fired it right back. She put the stoup on the stove, setting it to medium-high heat, and walked over to hand him the remote.

"Thanks babe" He extended his paw to grab it, but she yanked it away from him at the last second.

"Uh uh uh, kiss first" She teased, pointing to her puckered lips, awaiting their gift. He chucked and kissed her, a sweet yet passionate one that let he know he was grateful for her help, and reminding her that their love is strong. She blushed a deep scarlet and handed him the remote, walking back to the stove. She hummed a small tune while stirring the pot of slowly heating deliciousness when she heard a familiar orchestrated opening to a TV show play though the sound system.

"Is that.."

"Game of Thrones? Yep! New season premiere tonight and I _gotta_ find out what happens to Jon Snowhare!" The excited fox exclaimed. She just giggled.

"Never would have pegged you as a fantasy nerd, always thought you'd be more sci-fi" She joked.

"Fin's van art didn't tip you off? Him and I are huge fantasy buffs. We used to hang out every Saturday with a couple of Fin's friends and play Dungeons and Dragons. I think he even still has Lord of the Rings on VHS in his van somewhere" She just laughed,

"Great! My boyfriend is a nerd!" He looked at her as if she grew three heads, and they were all on fire….blue fire.

"And _WHAT_ is wrong with being a nerd?" Actually triggered, his paws were up in exasperation, and even the TV show agreed as Tyrion broke the silence; "Those who take interest in special subjects are always turned to when the subject inevitably becomes relevant"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong! I just didn't expect it is all..." Her blush signaled to him that she felt bad and he softened up. She turned off the stove and put his soup into a bowl, carrying it over to him and setting it down on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry…Here, be careful, it's _very_ hot"

"It's okay Carrots, thanks for the soup, I mean it" He kissed her forehead and patted the spot on the sofa right next to him, motioning for her to join him under plush blanket he had found and draped over himself. She sat down and curled up next to him, feeling like everything was right in the world. She closed her eyes and began to drift off, the chaos of Westeros in the background.

" _Ow!"_

"Told you it was hot…" She mumbled into his chest fur, feeling the vibrations of his laugh in response.

This week was going to be fun.

 **Hey so… basically how can I explain my week-long disappearance?**

 **Two Words:** _ **College Finals**_

 **Soo…yeah. Nightly updates will now resume.**

 **Feels good to be back~!**

 **~Sidra~**


	20. Ready Four Twenty?

**Hey everyone finally caught a quick break so heres a quick chapter :P Mostly fluff until finals are over, then I can get serious ;)**

Judy tossed over in bed, rolling over to find the warmth of her lover absent. Her tired body flopped over onto the cold side of the bed, he had been gone for quite some time. _"How long?"_ She wondered. Too tired to get up, but still curious as to the whereabouts of her precious fox, she lifted her large ears up to catch any stray sounds leaking through the walls that could indicate his current position and occupation.

" _Allons-y! C'mon Rose we've got a breach to seal!"_ Sure enough he was watching more nerdy television. It had consumed him for the past three days. She hated Wolfort for buying him that Netflix gift card as a get well present. She never knew how much of a nerd he was, I mean Game of Thrones and Doctor Who are fine, but getting deeper and deeper into the existential well of obscurity and rambling on and on about shows that she's pretty sure don't even exist. I mean Bobobobobobobo? That's not even a real name, and what the hell is an an-e-may? She was utterly bewildered. But she loved him, and she was happy he was alive so she let him be weird. Plus, she knew how to get him back in bed with her…

"Heyy Nicky~" She yelled, waking herself up a bit more from the volume of her own voice. She heard the TV go silent.

"Nicky…" She called again,

"Yeah Carrots?" She heard him yell back, intrigued

"If you come cuddle with me I'll remind you what this little bunny can do" She said as seductively as she could while projecting her voice across the apartment. She heard silence. She didn't expect silence. What was up?

"Niick?" She called again, actually sitting up in bed now to hear him better.

"Uh Carrots, as nice as that sounds….Ben's kinda over"

Ohh if Nick could see her now… _"How could I be so stupid?"_ Mentally cursing herself for not picking up on the hefty cheetah's scent before seductively flirting with Nick, she has just let the _one_ person know about their relationship that did _not_ need to. She heard a gasp from the other room and prepared for the worst. Knowing this was going to happen eventually, she decided to get up and face it head-on. She threw on one of Nick's nerdy t-shirts which were way too big on her, so she didn't need pants.

" _Pants are for people with shit to do today, nope, not me."_ Was her attitude as she walked out into the living room, spotting her lover and the larger pred on the futon. Nick's façade was one of smug, yet scared. Smug that he wasn't the one who screwed up this time, but scared that the single biggest gossiper on the force now knew that they were, in fact, an item. And oh _boyyy_ was he happy to know that! The best way to describe Clawhauser's current emotion would be if you gave a child their favorite toy, filled with their favorite candy, and told them they're going to Disney right now. Ecstatic was too much of an understatement to even bother. He had been shipping them the moment he first saw them together. That was 5 months ago. His hopes were bloody and beaten from Judy and Nick's constant denial of any affection for each other. But he knew, he knew deep down in the depths of his….heart…that they liked each other. He almost got fired when Bogo discovered his doodles of Nick and Judy being a couple while he was on shift. "Slack off again and you'll have all the free time to doodle your OTP, as you'll be out of employment" This threat fell empty instantly however, as Ben learned that Bogo knew what an OTP was, and proceeded to squeal in enjoyment; quite exactly like he was doing right now.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE! WHHHAA _AAA_ AAT?! You mean to tell me you guys are _ACTUALLY_ a couple!? No way!" Nick attempted with all his strength not to facepaw…it didn't work.

"Ben, calm down, it's not that bi…."

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?! You guys don't understand! I've been shipping you two since day one! Well, not day one because I met Judy first, but still! Also, this is great news for me! I'm gunna make a _buttload_ of money! How long have you two been together?" Judy stepped back from the so-hyper-he-was-nearly-savage spotted living pillow. Nick shifted a couple inches away from him on the couch,

"Uhm about two weeks… wait how are you going to make money?" Nick's eyebrow raised like the stakes of the conversation.

"WOW! I totes called it! No wonder you kept telling me it wasn't gunna happen! You were still lying to yourselves at that point! And oh… yeah… about the money." He chuckled nervously, Judy just put her paw on her hip. "I kinda…sorta… bet that you two were gunna be a couple….and it was _kinda_ me against the entire precint….soo basically im rich now." He let out a guilty grin, knowing he did something wrong, but happy he did it anyways. Judy was not as amused.

"That is, however, _if_ you tell them. Which if you were a good friend, you might consider asking us first if we want others to know." She began speed tapping her foot, a bit irked at Chawhauser's choices. His fluffy face deflated into a soft pillow of sad, knowing he had pissed off one of his friends.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't tell anyone yet….I probably wasn't supposed to know even." Now Judy felt bad, seeing the chubby cheetah sad was not something even Bogo could tolerate without feeling terrible.

"Hey, Me and Carrots will talk it over okay? I don't want to stop you from cashing in on all that well-earned loot!" That earned him a smile from Ben, and a swift elbow to the stomach from his girlfriend. He patted Ben on the back and walked him out. After closing the door, he plopped back on the couch and turned to his lovely bunny.

"You know we could have gone a little easier on the guy. I personally think it's pretty cute how much he wanted us to be together, and with that kind of foresight maybe he should try to win the lottery!" That earned him another elbow, followed by a smooch on the cheek.

"So can you now show me what this little bunny can do?"

 **;)**

 **BTW thanks for 333 subs! Double it for SATAN /,,/ !**

 **See y'all next time!**


	21. Heist

"Alright men, this is supposed to be a clean op, no fuck-ups, am I clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright then let's move out"

The sounds of near-silent grapple hooks latching onto the 4th floor balcony were marginally muffled by the quiet but normal nightlife commotion of the city. The small team ascended the building's façade quickly. Their paws padded as to not damage or wake the inhabitants of the apartment complex. The small team of four soon reached the level and took pawhold on the exterior window ledges. The leader made a rapid succession of paw signals and the operatives unclipped a small circular machine from their belt. Placed against the glass, the machine began to slightly hum.

' **Click'**

The window latch unlocked, allowing entry. The team lifted the point of entry ajar without any effort, silently climbing in. Their footsteps were thankfully muffled by thick shag carpeting. The leader pointed to what they were after, signaling it was go time. The operatives crept up, and pulled out the damp rag. Their leader reached into his small pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, placing it on the dresser. He gave the 'go' signal. In one swift motion, they got their treasure and bolted out the window, closing it again as they left. They put it in the back of their inconspicuous cleaner's van and climbed in.

"A successful mission sir?" One of the thieves asked, taking off his mask and letting his ears flop out.

"Oh yes, this should cause _quite_ some commotion" He chuckled, taking off his own mask.

"Does this mean you're officially back in Zootopia sir?" A smile crept onto his face, twisting the stripes into daggers,

"Why yes, Jack's back…and I think Zootopia's about to get a bit more _Savage"_

"MmmyesCarrotsI'llHaveItDoneBeforeNoon" Nick mumbled, still within the clutches of slumber. The rising sun bled through the window and struck his eyelids with a piercing sting, ending his peaceful rest.

"Mmm…morning Carrots…how'd you sleep?"

He rolled over, and lifted his sleep-heavy eyelids expecting to gaze into his partner staring lovingly at him, but the adjacent side of the bed was empty. _"Maybe she got up and made breakfast"_ He sat up and sniffed the air, but couldn't even get a whiff of blueberry or carrot. He looked around for signs of her morning routine, from dirty clothes littered outside the shower door, to a blueberry on the dresser. She occasionally did that as a sweet gesture to remind him she loved him, he thought it was a bit cliché but was grateful nonetheless. However, this time there was no blueberry, but instead a folded letter. He lifted the covers from his boxers-only clad lower half and sat on the edge of the bed. He picked up the letter and read it:

 _Dear Mr. Wilde, you probably may be wondering where a certain Miss Hopps is this fine morning._

 _If you're as clever as you claim to be you will realize what this letter entails._

 _This is not ransom, as I do not want anything from you except your suffering._

 _I assume that I have achieved that._

 _If you wish to get your dear bunny back, you can't._

 _She was meant to be with her own kind anyways, not some filthy_ _ **fox**_ _._

The letter wasn't signed or noted. The writer meant to remain anonymous, with good reason. Whoever took Judy was going to pay. Nick clenched his paws into fists, crinkling the letter. His tears leaving coffee-stain sized spots on the paper. His face twisted into a snarl and he let out a growl, his teeth exposing themselves. He was standing now, visibly shaking with pure rage, he let out a primal scream that shook the apartment.

" **JUUUUUUDYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

He collapsed back onto the bed, his fit of rage turning into a fit of sobs. His eyed ached red and his nose clogged up, only one thing on his mind:

 _How was he going to solve this without Judy?_

 ** _Longer chapter coming Sunday night_**


	22. I'm Sorry

**Hey everyone, its me Sidratheater….listen….i have some bad news…..**

 **Over the past couple months I really haven't been able to write, or even enjoyed writing. I wanted to push myself to get chapters out for you guys since you love it soo much but….im sorry they wouldn't be good enough. I don't have the same spunk for writing it that I did when I started. I don't want you guys to hang in limbo until my mojo returns so as of now I am suspending this story and marking it complete….im sorry if most of you were really looking forward to me finishing it and I might in the future….I will upload the last chapter I was working on and make sure I leave it open ended in case I pick it up again. I want to thank ALL of you SO MUCH for giving this story the love and support you did. I am truly humbled by your love. If you wish to contact me with questions or anything my kik is Rockatomica and my email is Rockatomica**

 **Thanks for the good times, and keep on yiffin- Sidratheater,** _signing out._


	23. The Last Chapter?

**Here's the last chapter, as promised.**

Nick sighed. He didn't know how he was going to do this. He needed help, but the one bunny he always asked for help from wasn't there. He got up off the bed and paced around the room, thinking. His brain wrought of ideas, he slammed his head against the wall in frustration.

"This is like trying to find your phone by calling it…with your phone…that you don't have!"

His eared perked up, he picked up his phone and began scrolling through the contacts.

"Phone! …who can I call for help? Finnick? Maybe, ? Oh lord no the stress would kill her. 911? Dumb Fox! I _work_ at a police station! I gotta tell Bogo!"

Without any delay he threw on some clothes and bolted out of the door towards their precinct.

He rushed in the large glass doors adorning the entrance and scurried up to Clawhauser, munching on what appeared to be freshly-made cookies.

"Clawhauser! I need help! There's been an emergency!" The fat cat looked up from his sweets with a shocked face

"Oh Em Goodness! Me too! I'm almost out of cookies! What's yours?" Nick snapped,

" **Judy's been taken!"** _Now_ the cheetah understood.

" **What?!"** He pressed the button on the intercom to Bogo,

"Chief we have a 207!" The chief's gruff voice came through static on the comms

"A Kidnapping? Send Hopps on it, and is Wilde back yet? I thought his arm was supposed to heal today!" Nick grabbed the microphone,

"Sir the 207 _is_ Hopps, she went missing last night when we were asleep. Whoever took her left a note"

"Clawhauser cancel every single one of my meetings today, and page Delgado and Wolfmeyer to meet me at the crime scene, you too Wilde." Nick nodded 

Once the apartment was taped off and the analysts working on the clues, Nick handed Bogo the letter that the thief left.

"Sounds to me like whoever they are they have some very strong opinions on interspecies relationships. Hmm" He stroked his chin thoughtfully, the gears in his head turning a slow crank.

"They also seem to have quite the arsenal on advanced tech sir" Fangmeyer spoke up. He had been examining the window where she was taken from.

"They tool used to cut the glass was quiet enough to not wake anyone yet precise enough to cut a perfect incision. Whoever they are, they either have some money, or quite the reputation." Bogo nodded.

They gathered their equipment and met back at the headquarters to form a plan.

"Wilde, im going to need some time to compile the evidence and locate possible suspects. I'm sorry but I can't have you on the case, as your emotional attachment would get in the way."

Bick raised his paw to interject but the chief just clasped his larger hand over his and lowered it.

"Nick, I understand how much Hopps means to you, but trust me, we all want her back just as much as you do. Let us do our job and you can do yours."

Nick's ear twitched in confusion, his job?

"You need to let some little bunnies in the country know what has happened. Their daughter is gone and they deserve to know, you are the best person to tell them."

Nick nodded, Stu and Bonnie deserved to know. He gathered his things and headed to the train station. Once he was on the train he settled down for a nap, but he realized something; He forgot to switch into civilian clothes, he was still dressed in blue. He snuck into a small compartment on the train and switched into his usual green flower shirt and tie. He couldn't tell them as a cop, he had to tell them as Judy's partner. He looked out the window at the city growing ever smaller in the distance, the place he always called home disappearing before him.

The last time he had made this trip she was here with him… to hold his paw even though he pretended he didn't need it. To lay her soft head on his shoulder and fall asleep, keeping him warm. To go on excitedly about her extremely extensive family and how she couldn't wait for him to meet them. To stare into his large green eyes with her even larger purple ones and express the fear she held deep inside of what her family would think of him, a fear that shook him to the core as well.

No, on this journey he was alone, and in all of the commotion of being an officer, it hadn't hit him yet how lonely life without her was. He has lived his entire life pretty much alone until she came along and swept him off his paws in a crazy life of adventure and love. He closed his eyes… remembering all the times they had recently… from the surreal drug bust, to the concert, to smoking undercover and passing out in each other's arms. He opened his eyes, letting the salty water that had built up behind his eyelids to crawl down his furry cheeks, leaving a trail of wet matted fur.

 _He had to get her back._

 **This Chapter is dedicated to Noah.**

 _Also known as iFoxxo on iFunny, he will be missed._

 _2000-2016_


	24. Return to Hell

The train pulled into the station with a loud hiss. The brakes high-pitched shriek escalating on volume woke Nick up from his slumber. It wasn't one of the best he's ever had, his neck hurt from resting on his shoulder for hours. Nevertheless, he needed sleep after the commotion of the previous day and his body greatly appreciated it; well most of his body anyways. After nearly pulling a muscle while stretching, he cleared his big green eyes of the sleep caked on and let out a silent yawn. When his vision came into focus he looked out large train window to his left and was greeted with the familiar sight of wide open green sprinkled with the occasional colorful bunny abode.

The landscape sprawled out before him, unobscured by the towering spires of the city. Last time he was here he didn't pay as much attention to the scenery as he did the beauty of the bunny by his side. Without her as his main focus, he was free to look around and really absorb the beauty the country could bring. He wondered if she felt the same when she first arrived in the city and was greeted with the vertical jungle. The amount of green on the ground contrasted with the bright blue sky made it look like a two-tone painting done by some artsy wacko.

The conductor came on the radio and mumbled some barely intelligible cue to exit the train if this was your stop. Nick sighed and stood up, grabbing his suitcase from the overhead rack where he stowed it. Lumbering off the train, he looked around the station before realizing that no one would be waiting for him. He needed to find a way to the Hopps family household, and it occurred to him that there wouldn't be any cabs he could hail. His options were to hitchhike…or walk. He opted for the former, and would take the awkward social interaction over the long road. He stood next to the road and stuck out his thumb, hoping that what he saw in movies regarding country life paid off.

Sure enough, some country bunny pulled up in his beaten old pickup truck and leaned out the window. He had a piece of wheat sticking out of the corner of his mouth and when he spoke Nick could smell cheap beer on his breath.

"Well I'll be darned, only one fox I've ever heard've in Bunnyburrow. Ye' must be my neice's little squeeze. Ye need a ride feller?" Nick smiled, he didn't expect this kind of recognition straight away. He nodded and climbed in the truck.

"So what 'ere brings ye to the country all by yerself? Seems a bit strange Judy ain't with ye." He said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Well to be honest sir, Judy's gone missing… I've come to let her family know." Nick looked out the window, watching the scenery roll by. The bunny looked at him for a second before returning focus.

"Well that ain't good news, no sir. Y'all are gunna get her back right?" Nick sighed and looked down, his head taking on weight.

"I hope."

 _Jack Savage's lair._

"Oh look, our little hero is waking up, how fucking cute." She felt a small hand holding her chin up with force. She groggily opened her eyes, her head throbbing from the drugs she didn't yet know she took. When her vision came to, she was staring face to face with…a rabbit? Where was Nick, why wasn't she in their bed, who was this rabbit, why couldn't she…move? She tried to move her arms… but they were tied behind her back. Her legs appeared to be secured to whatever she was seated in.

"You probably have a _lot_ of questions…you get three." She turned her focus back to the unknown hare staring her right in her large eyes, like he was peering into her soul. He had a stripe pattern on his cheeks, black fur on gray fur. A smile twisted the stripes into daggers, and those daggers pierced her heart in an emotion she hadn't felt before…fear. Not the kind of fear you usually get, this was a whole new fear entirely. She feared when Manches went savage, but it wasn't this kind of fear. This kind of fear wasn't fight or flight, it was a slow gradual fear. It sanded away at her entire being, eroding her deeply implanted optimism. She wouldn't be stuck here forever, would she? No, Nick would come to save the day, he'd show up smiling and save her… wouldn't he?

"Awh that's cute, you actually think your disgusting fox is still alive and coming to save you. That makes me laugh and want to vomit at the same time." He said with a condescending note. He smiled again. Judy's fur went cold, could Nick really be dead? No, she shook her head, he can't be.

"I see you're having doubts about the truth, well luckily I managed to save a little something…a souvenir I guess you would say…to leave an imprint" He walked toward the corner of the room, or what appeared to be the corner. The room was coated in darkness, with only one outdated lamp hanging above her. It looked like a basement of some sort, but she couldn't tell. The floor was concrete, her chair was metal, and the temperature was cold. Could she be in Tundratown? No, it wasn't that cold, it could just be a basement.

"Here we go, say hello to your _lover_. Ugh what a disgusting thing he was, you're one sick fuck." He tossed a burlap sack across the room toward her. It made a squishing sound as it hit the floor in front of her, the sack was stained red. Slowly…out rolled a decapitated head…a fox's head. Judy froze. Her blood ran cold, turning to ice in her veins. " _Oh Nick..."_ she mouthed before her cheeks started to twitch. They grew damp from the rivers flowing from her eyes. She couldn't even muster out enough strength to sob, everything inside of her was broken. She felt a growing pain inside of her well up, building up and up before…

" **HHUNGNLH!"** She vomited heavily all over the floor and blacked out.

"Pathetic. Just…pathetic. Clean her up… but leave the head. Wouldn't want her thinking it was a dream."


	25. Harbinger

The familiar homestead came into sight, the long white picket fence trailing on for what seemed like miles before the actual building faded into view. Hundreds of rows of produce lined the soil, creating a grid-effect like Tron had come to life in the vast, rural land. The house looked exactly as he had remembered it, he sighed; memories. The one thing still paining the nerve highways of his mind, wreaking havoc on his normally serene psyche. The memory of his first time here with her flooded back, the emotions replaying like a sports game, highlights and all:

 _After her father had fainted, he was tasked with carrying the hefty lagomorph to the family pickup. The drive back to the house was fairly silent, nobody wanted to disturb the already frazzled patriarch of the family. He snored silently as the gentle hum of the truck filled the audio void. Bonnie occasionally looked back from the driver's seat to her little bun and the large orange headrest she was currently using. Nick ruffled the fur on her petite head and gave Bonnie a reassuring look, letting her know "Hey, your daughter is in good paws". Bonnie smiled back and resumed driving, the building approaching view. It was past twilight, and the carrot-colored orb had just set below the horizon. The house was mostly hidden from view except for what the headlights briefly illuminated. It was a fairly large house, considering what species currently inhabited it. It was only three stories tall, but nearly twice or three times as wide as most flats in the city. Built entirely out of wood, it almost looked like it belonged on a plantation in the eighteen-hundreds. The truck rolled to a halt in the gravel driveway, Nick turned to his side and gently nuzzled his partner awake. She looked up at him, sleep still in her oversized purple eyes he constantly found himself lost in, and shot him a curious look. She was in post-nap deliriousness, not knowing where she was or what time it was. He just gave her a soft peck on the cheek and spoke two simple words:_

" _Welcome home"_

"And here we are, Hopps' humble abode. Ain't she perty?" Nick attempted to feign a smile, but couldn't pull through.

"It used to be, hopefully it will be again." The older rabbit walked up to the front door, Nick close behind him. He knocked three times, the family standard to reassure everybody that one of their own was home again. The door opened halfway, the sounds of hearty family chatter spilling out onto the porch. Nick recognized the paw creeping around the door to be none other than Bonnie's.

"No Stu, I told you Jenny doesn't have her school play until March this year. Hold on a sec I think Robert's home." She opened the door completely, a smile on her aged face.

"Hello Robert, work go okay?" Her smile then grew three sizes in an instant upon seeing orange behind her brother.

"And hello Nick! What a pleasant.." Then it was gone.

"Where's Judy?" Upon hearing his most famous daughter's name, Stu poked his chubby head into view.

Nick could do nothing but look at the ground, his confidence losing an invisible battle with his sorrow. Bonnie raised a paw to cover her now agape mouth, as if to hide her clear expression of shock.

" I think you boys better come in, i've got the kettle on. We'll discuss this over some nice tea." She said, regaining her composure and motioning for them to enter. After they were seated and tea was poured, she began with the questions:

"Is...is she... _dead?_ " Bonnie asked, the sheer terror gripping her voice. Stu looked on with worry in his eyes as well, fearing his daughter's safety.

"Not as far as we know" Nick tried to infuse some hope into that statement, as if how he explained the situation would somehow change the actual events.

"What does that mean...What happened Nicholas?" Stu grilled him a little harder than his wife.

"Last night she was kidnapped, in the middle of the night, right under my nose" Nick snarled out the last part, silently still cursing himself for not being aware enough to stop it.

"The entire force has mobilized in search of their department's best officer, we don't think she is dead because whoever took her did it left this note" He pulled the note out from his pocket and slid it across the table to them. They opened it carefully, half expecting something to pop out at them. Nick watched their eyes dart back and forth reading the letter, their faces twisting into pure shock and disgust. Bonnie's eyes filled with tears, coalescing into small pools under her eyes before overflowing onto the table below. Her paws shook, trembling too much now to keep hold on the note, which slowly fluttered down, landing in her puddle of tears.

"W-What kind of _monster_ could have done this?"

 _(Jack's Lair)_

Jack looked out on the balcony, lighting a cigarette in his mouth. Taking in the sights of this city at night, intoxicating like a drug. The mere thought of how much power this would give him made him giddy. He let out a small chuckle, just thinking of the poor, distraught fox probably crying alone in his apartment, missing his oh so precious bunny made him quite aroused. _The fox probably can't take it anymore and is sobbing with his firearm to his pathetic little skull, all he needs is one more push, one more little TAP and he'll pull the trigger. Come on fox, do it, pull the trigger, you know you want to. You know you NEED to, you know you DESERVE to. Come on fox, do it! Pull the trigger already, just fucking DO IT. PULL THE TRIGGER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Laughter split the sky as Jack howled into the void. Pure, maniacal, twisted _laughter._ He tapped his finished cigarette on the railing and tossed it over, turning around and cracking his knuckles.

"Alright, back to business".

 **Yes, I'm back.**

 **For real this time.**

 **My apologies for earlier.**

 **New chapter out tomorrow.**

 **-Sidra**


	26. An Explanation (Finally)

**AN EXPLANATION**

 **Hey guys, so many of you are probably wondering why its taking me so long to upload and write, and why I occasionally fall through on my promises. Luckily there is an actual explanation.**

 **You see, In September I joined the United States National Guard.**

 **This means that pretty much all of my free time has been preparing for basic training, doing drills, and getting my life all sorted out.**

 **I would LOVE to sit down everyday and write but sadly I barely get one day a week.**

 **I am completely FLOORED that some of you like my work so much, I literally expected this to be seen by 5 people and get a lot of hatemail.**

 **Now there's bad news and good news:**

 **BAD NEWS: I ship off to Basic Combat Training on January 3rd, 2017. I will be gone until late April and cannot write during that time, the story will go on hiatus again.**

 **GOOD NEWS: Once I get back, and after some time to settle back into daily life, I will have more time to write and I WILL continue this story. It is not done yet, and it will be finished, I promise.**

 **ALSO, I will try to write at LEAST 2 more chapters before I ship off. The next chapter is about halfway done and should be out by Wednesday. With Xmas approaching, My time will be spread thin, but I promise to get out one more (if short) chapter before I leave.**

 **Once again, I love all of you who've supported me through this and who continue to read it. Its been soo much fun!**

 **Over and out ~Sidra**


	27. Careless Mistake

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey" ,

-Silence-

"Enough sleeping, come on get up",

-Still silence-

"I said... get _up!_ "

 _ **SLAP!**_

"There you are, good morning cutie"

Judy looked up at him, realizing once again exactly where she was, and the color left her face. She was locked in what seemed to be the manifestation of her own personal hell. No friends, no family, and most of all: No Nick. Trapped in the concrete cube, solitary encapsulate where her only visitor was the last person on earth she would have ever want to meet, let alone be stuck with for an indeterminate period of time. He was disgusting to her, more so than the room. More so than the fox's head still sitting

in the crimson puddle, which she wasn't bothered by anymore. Jack noticed,

"Oh, what's the matter? Can't believe your _precious_ fox is dead? Well I assure you, _he is_ " Jack gave a sly twisted smile, pacing just around the edge of the dimly lit area of the room. He was illuminated well enough to be seen, but overcast by darkness enough for his expressions to be masked by shadow.

"That's not Nick" She spat out like a bad taste in her mouth. Jack's eyebrow raised,

"Oh honey", he drolled, "I know you're distraught and mentally collapsing but.."

"That's not Nick." She spat again, Jack's eye began to twitch in irritation. _What is she thinking, how could she possibly know that's not him?_

"The eyes are the wrong color", She lifted her small twitching nose and used it to point at the decapitated vulpes, wincing from the smell. Her nasal efficiency being a burden now.

"His eyes are blue, Nick's eyes are green. Next time you try to terrorize a hostage, maybe you should pay more attention to the details", She stared right into Jack's now dinner plate eyes, giving him a hearty smirk. Every detail he had put into this heist, every precaution he had taken to make sure there was no way of her refusing him, and he screwed up the fox's fucking _eyes._ His paws balled up into fists, clenching so hard that his claws began to dig into his paw pads and his knuckles turned a dark red, some of it seeping through the skin. He turned to Judy now, his gaze attempting to shred her soul piece by piece.

"You're going to _wish_ you had never said that. Because _this time_ when I hunt down and murder another disgusting fox; It. Will. Be. _Him._ " He spat onto her face, walked over and picked up the corpse-less fox head , it already showing signs of decay. He slammed the door behind him, the loud noise reverberating around the empty room.

Judy was still staring at the spot where her captor used to be in shock, asking herself a million times a second what she had done. Had she just helped order her lover's death sentence? Had she helped a master criminal find his next victim? Who was the poor, innocent fox whose head morbidly decorated her cell? These questions consumed her, her train of thought had no rails.

" YOU FUCKING INCOMPETANT FOOLS!" Jack nearly tore his vocal chords as he degraded his hired arms. He tossed the bloody head at them, narrowly missing. Stray blood splattered on them as it whizzed past.

"HOW could you _possibly_ fuck this up so badly? He has GREEN eyes you twats!" He yelled, pointing at the head on the ground. He scanned his eyes over all four of them.  
"Which one of you screwed up _this_ time?"

"B-but sir, you said he had blue.."

- **Slap-** Jack back handed a small weasel, who decided _stupidly_ to speak up.

"So it was _you_ who fucked up then. Good. Makes this easier." Jack reached into his coat and pulled out a pistol, shiny platinum casing contrasted with a gilded hilt. In one swift motion, he cocks the pistol, kicks the weasel in the chest, sending him skidding back a few feet, and then blowing a clear hole through his head. The lifeless bag of meat hit the floor with a resounding **thud** _._ The other goons didn't move a muscle, knowing if they gave in to their urge to inspect their fallen comrade that they would only risk joining him on the ground. Jack holstered his personal firearm back into his coat and turned around.

"Nick Wilde, fox with _green_ eyes. Make sure he's dead in twenty-four hours or you'll all end up like those worthless pieces of shit there, dismissed!". The remaining three scurried off, leaving Jack alone with the rotting bodies. He pulled a cigarette out of his coat pocket and smoked most of it away. Once he was satisfied he tossed the lit butt onto the corpse and walked away.

" _What do I do now?"_ Judy asked herself mentally. " _First, I get captured and end up in god-knows-where and now Nick might be in danger too. How do I get out of this one?"_ She pondered, the tiny little gears in her usually-underestimated head turning. There had to be some way she could warn Nick and let him know where she was, she just hadn't thought of it yet.

At least, that was what she hoped. What she desperately needed.

To be with Nick again, safe and sound, surrounded by friends and family. Oh, how she longed for what she had so easily taken for granted before. It had barely been a full day since she was taken, yet in the hands of that psychotic mastermind it felt like months or even years. _"Isn't it funny"_ She thought, _"How time slows down especially in the worst moments, and decides to let your fun pass rapidly. In that aspect then, isn't time cruel to us all?"_ She shook her head, this line of thought wasn't going to get her out of here, it was only going to keep her here in the long run, a mental prisoner even if not a physical one. She needed a plan, and soon.

Suddenly the door swung open and Jack walked back in. He went into one shadowy corner of the room and picked up something clearly metal from the noise it made. Reappearing into the light, he appeared to be carrying a metal chair. He placed it directly in front of Judy and took off his coat, draping it over the corner of his new seat before sitting down. His legs spread, his elbows resting on his kneecaps and his paws clasped in thought. His head raised to her level, and a sly, toxic grin unfurled between his lips.

"Now, _let's talk_."


	28. It's been a while

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm still in AIT at Fort Leonard Wood, but we get access to computers occasionally so I should be able to update whenever I get the chance. I can't promise consistent updates, but I figured a chapter or 2 a couple weeks early might be a nice surprise to anyone still reading~**

 **Happy to let you know I'm still alive and so is this story, there's still lots more to tell and I intend to tell it!**

 **Look forward to a chapter in a week or two…**

 **-Sidra**


End file.
